Baby Daddy
by princessyoyo
Summary: Derek finally feels like he's gotten his life back on track he's got everything but because of his reckless choices in the past he ends up with a kid on his doorstep and he is certainly not ready to be a dad. *Possible Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

Derek finally feels like he's gotten his life back on track he's got everything but because of his reckless choices in the past he ends up with a kid on his doorstep and he is certainly not ready to be a dad. *Possible Spoilers*

Derek's POV

Derek Hale feels like he is living the life everyday he does his daily routine

Order breakfast

Morning Run

Check in with uncle Peter and Cora

Check in with the gang (Scott, Lydia, Alison, Malia, Kira, and Stiles)

Watch T.V. and sleep

Order lunch or heat up frozen food

Work out

Braeden

Hang with Stiles

Errands if needed (Werewolf related)

Hit the club

Come home and start all over again when I wake up

Braeden rolled over onto Derek's sweaty chest. "I love doing this with you but I got to go" the trained hireling said before she got up and got dressed

Derek watched her with a sigh as she got dressed he wants to spend more time with her. "Why don't you ever want to stay?" he asked as he put on his boxers and sweatpants

"Believe me Derek I do but duty calls. See you tomorrow same time okay? Maybe I can stay longer next time" Braeden kissed Derek goodbye and left Derek's old subway station of the house. Derek slipped his white t-shirt

on.

Derek didn't bother cleaning the house for Stiles's arrival he smiled when the familar face entered his house. "You should really clean this place up sometime" Stiles said

"It doesn't bother me" Derek said

"Well it should. Braeden doesn't mind?" he asked

"Braeden doesn't have time to pay attention to my house when she's riding-"

"I don't need details!" Stiles said as he went into the fridge and grabbed some sodas before he lounged on the couch with Derek

"So how are you and my cousin doing?" Derek asked

"Great. She's doing some study group right now though" Stiles said

"Study group that sounds like code for cheating" Derek said "Believe me I went through it this chick said she was working late next thing I know she's saying all this I don't think you're the one shit"

"Malia would never do that" Stiles said

"Do you have the password to her cellphone?" Derek asked

"No" Stiles said "But I'm sure if I asked she would say yes"

"I bet she wouldn't" the young adult said as before he took a sip of his soda

"How much?" Stiles asked challenging his best friend

"Fifty" Derek said

"Deal" Stiles said and shook his hand. Both boys turned to the gate in shock when out of no where, the sound of a baby crying erupted through the living room.

"What the fuck?" Derek said as he stood up nearly dropping his soda can. He threw it on the coffee table ignoring the spill and jumped over the couch and to the gate.

"What the fuck!" The young beta yelled before he ran out his house yelling a whole bunch of cuss words.

"What is the matter-oh shit" Stiles said

In front of the door was a light blue bouncer for a baby or toddler and a small wheeled Monster Inc. duffle bag, but that is not what shocked and confused the boys it was the child that looked no older then two inside the bouncer crying with a blindfold over his eyes.

Stiles felt bad for the child and pulled him and the bag inside closing the gate. Stiles kneeled in front of the bouncer and removed the blindfold from the small boy.

"Mommy!" the confused boy cried

Stiles also confused turned his attention to the letter in on the boys lap. He took it and opened the letter. There was five dollars and a folded piece of lined paper inside.

_Derek_

_This is Atticus and he's your son. I slept with many men last year and you're the only one left, I went through a paternity test with everyone else and you're the only one that doesn't live in Washington. I'm sick Derek I've got stage four breast cancer and I can't get rest with a crazy crying baby all over me. He's twenty-four months old. Take care of him Derek my baby should be with his father. I told you to put a condom on and you said you'd pull out which you failed to do. You'll rot in hell if you get rid of him Derek. He's yours he really is, take a damn test on Atticus if you don't believe me. _

_Learn from this _

She didn't sign her name. Stiles is very confused now two years ago Derek's depression got so bad he and Peter decided to send him to a rehab center. Did he lie?

Derek came back into room close to tears this can't be happening to him. "I looked everywhere! Where ever that bitch decided to go she's long gone" Derek said

"He's your son his name is Atticus" Stiles said

"The hell he is! I've had nightmares that this shit would happen to me" Derek said looking down at the toddler who now had calmed down and is sucking on his fingers. Stiles noticed he has Scott's haircut and Derek's exact hair color.

"This girl says he is and she knows your name. She got diagnosed with cancer and she can't take care of him anymore-"

"Bullshit she got tired of him and dumped him on me and I'm not the father I know it! He doesn't even look like me" Derek yelled and cursed when Atticus began to cry

"Look he has your eyes and lips" Stiles said as he unbuckled Atticus and let the boy stand and look around at his new home. The toddler was wearing a white shirt, navy blue sweatpants, and white converse.

"What're you doing? Put him back!" Derek said

"Do you remember this girl?" Stiles asked

"No! I don't know I've had sex with more then one women Stiles!"

"Derek he's two and two years ago you should've been at that rehab. The all male rehab so did you not go or were you sneaking girls in?" Stiles asked

Derek felt guilty but he knew the truth would come out soon "I never went I stopped in front of it for a second but I couldn't do it. There was bar two blocks over and I stopped over. Next thing you know I'm staying at a hotel for a month sleeping all day and clubbing all night. Fucking different girls. Yes sometimes there was conversation but I was so damn drunk. Stiles don't look at me like that"

Stiles shook his head at his friend "We were trying to help you! This is your fault! It's time for you to grow up Derek you're twenty-five years old! He's yours and YOU have to deal with this because I'm not helping you and I don't think I can forgive you today" Stiles said before he stormed out the house after he threw the letter to the ground. Ignoring his friends shouts.

"Dada" Atticus said patting Derek's legs

"No don't call me that" Derek said as he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his iPhone. He started a group call and called Lydia and Alison. Atticus found Scott's keys and grabbed them

"Derek what is it?" Lydia asked "Jackson and I are trying to watch the game, we'll he is I'm-"

"This is really important-"

"Is it more important then catching up on my show because Scott just left for dinner with his parents and I'm trying to relax" Alison said

"Can one of you come over? And possibly bring some kid stuff? Like baby stuff?" Derek asked

"I have homework" Lydia said "Are you babysitting or something I thought you hated kids?

"Oh believe me I do. Did you guys happen to see Big Daddy with Adam Sandler?" Derek asked

"Yeah" they said in unison

"Well that just happened to me. I'm stuck here with a toddler and I'm sure he isn't mine" Derek said not so certainly

"I'm sorry for you and that child but I can't come till tomorrow morning I promised Jackson" Lydia said

Derek sighed YouTube it is then "Alison what's your excuse?" Derek asked

"Nothing I'll be there but besides a bed I can't bring a lot I don't have boy stuff" Alison said

"Thank you so much" I said

"No problem" she said before she hung up "Good luck Derek" Lydia said and hung up as well

"Hey hey no don't suck on my keys" Derek said before he snatched his keys out of Atticus's mouth

Atticus who had enjoyed playing with his new toy burst into tears. "Mine!" he cried jumping to get the toy back

"No mine don't you have your own stuff?" Derek asked

"Mine! Mine!" Atticus cried and started banging on Derek's legs

"Oh no what's the matter with him?" Alison asked as she closed the gate behind her. She's holding a foldable pac n play bag.

"He's upset because I took my keys out his mouth" Derek said

"Oh all those crocodile tears!" Alison picked up the small boy and gave him a hug

Atticus who was in need of affection clung to the stranger who's way nicer than the other stranger.

"What's his name?" Alison asked

"Atticus" Derek said

"That is so adorable. How old is he?" Alison asked looking down out the boy who is now calm and not crying just playing with her hair.

"Two" Derek said

"He's definitely your son" Alison said bouncing Atticus a bit "He looks just like you. You're a father now"

"I can't be" Derek said "I'm probably the worst person to be a father right now. He hates me and he loves you"

"I used to babysit and I'm sure you two will learn to love each other I mean he's your son. What's this?" Alison asked eyeing the duffle bag on the ground.

"I don't know" Derek asked as he picked it up and put it on the couch. Alison sat down next to him with Atticus on her lap and watched as Derek looked through the bag.

"What's this why is their a giraffe attached to it? And why does this hole go all the way down?" Derek asked holding up a pacifier with a small stuffed giraffe attached

"Because then he can hold it" Alison said "Or squeeze it"

"Paci" Atticus said reaching for his pacifier

Derek handed it to him and Atticus put it his mouth began to suck on it, leaning back on Alison. "Oh there's even a smaller pack of them" Derek said pulling out a two-pack of pacifiers without the giraffes

"I know not to lose that thing" Derek said as he pulled out a stuffed giraffe. He put that to the side and took out a small pack of diapers and a flat box of wipes.

"Oh no he's not potty trained? I can't change diapers!" Derek said

"Look it up. It's not hard" Alison said "Change him when he wakes up in the morning, ten or more minutes after he eats and after his nap-"

"A nap?" Derek asked

"Yes if he doesn't take a nap he'll be upset all day so after lunch put him down for a nap" Alison said

Derek then pulled out a few bottles and sippy cups. "He's too big for bottles don't give him those. The sippy cups have soft nipples he'll be fine without them" Alison said

Derek nodded and then he pulled out a pair of blue footie pajamas. "Looks like you'll have to buy him clothes" Alison said as Derek pulled out one more outfit which is a black t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"What the hell is this?" Derek asked as he pulled out some type of carrier.

"Its a baby carrier you strap him it to your chest. You can take him running with you" Alison said as she put Atticus on his lap

"You think he's a wolf like me?" Derek asked

"Maybe. Because its in his blood" Alison said

"I can't take care of him. The internet can't teach me how to be a dad, maybe I should put him up for adoption" Derek said

"No Derek. Don't give him up we are all here for you. We will help you if you need help Lydia and I will definitely help. Maybe even Malia I mean she has a new cousin now, and Kira likes kids" Alison said as she got up to get the pac n play

"This is his bed" Alison said

"That's it? What is it supposed to be a pillow or something?" Derek asked. Atticus got down from Derek's lap and walked around.

The younger teen laughed at how clueless he was. "It's foldable you just have to unfold it"

"I can't build" Derek said

"There are instructions included my mom never opened it and you won't even need it. I have to go. Call me if anything serious happens not if he won't stop crying" Alison said as left

Atticus started crying spitting his pacifier out "No go!" he cried

"You'll be fine Atticus go play with your daddy" Alison said before she left

"No!" Atticus cried

Alison left feeling guilty and Atticus cried harder. "Atticus Atticus please stop" Derek said after two minutes. The toddler would not stop crying he's hungry, he's wet, and he's tired.

Derek got up and opened the bag to Atticus's bed. Alison was right all he had to do was un fold the black and white pac n play. Derek walked over to Atticus and picked him up from under his shoulders and put him in his bed before he handed him his pacifier.

"Go to sleep" Derek said

Atticus started screaming and Derek covered his ears and said "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"What is it are you hungry?" Derek asked as he walked over to his fridge. He doesn't have any kid food. "Kids like hamburgers right?" Derek asked himself as he pulled out two of those microwavable cheese burgers with bacon. It's not the healthiest food for a two year old but Derek doesn't know any better.

"It's coming" Derek said as he pop the food in the microwave. "Mommy! Mommy!" Atticus cried

"Believe me I want your mommy too" Derek said as he walked over to the play pen. He noticed how Atticus kept on messing with his pants while he cried.

"Oh no did you..oh hold on" Derek said as grabbed his phone and quickly looked up how to change a diaper. Alison's right it is not hard it's just troublesome.

"Come on" Derek said as he picked up the small toddler and laid him down on the floor before he walked back over to the couch to get the diapers and wipes.

Atticus didn't move he's familiar with this position and he hates being wet. Derek kneeled down on the ground and took off Atticus's pants.

"Please stop crying it's driving me crazy" Derek said before opened a new diaper and lifted Atticus's legs to put the new diaper under him.

"Atticus please I'm getting to it" Derek mumbled as he opened the diaper. Derek got a wipe and wiped the pee off Atticus and got rid of the wet diaper and closed the new diaper.

"All done. You're all better stop crying!" Derek yelled as he put Atticus back in the pac in play which just made the toddler more upset.

Derek took the burgers out the microwave and then he let them cool on the counter.

"It's coming Atticus calm down" Derek said

"Out!" Atticus cried

"No you can't get out you'll make a mess and I'd rather have you make a mess in there" Derek said

"Nooooo!" Atticus cried

"Oh yesssss!" Derek cried. All of a sudden Atticus's eyes flashed gold and then went back to their natural bright green. "Oh shit it's true" Derek said as he handed Atticus his warm burger

As soon as the burger was in Atticus's hands the toddler stopped crying and stared at the sandwich. He looked up at Derek "E-eat?" he sniffed

"Yes eat" Derek said as he dragged the pac n play in front of the couch before he sat down. Atticus nibbled on his burger.

"See everyone likes cheese burgers" Derek said as he turned the game on

It shocked Derek that Atticus ate his whole burger because that sandwich is not small. It makes him wonder how much he was eating before he got here.

Derek watched as Atticus rubbed his eyes and whined. He's tired and he doesn't want to sleep in here. Atticus leaned forward and jumped up nearly faling face first.

"Oh what now?" Derek asked as Atticus started sobbing again

"Out!" the toddler cried

"If I let you out you're going right into that chair thing your mother brought you in" Derek said as he lifted Atticus out the pac n play and grabbed his pacifier with his free hand.

Derek ignored Atticus's screaming as he put him on the couch and then he grabbed the boucer, brought it over to the couch, and put Atticus in it.

Atticus tried to get out but it was no use the toddler was strapped in. "Here take this go to sleep" Derek said as he put the pacifier with the animal attached in Atticus's mouth and held it in his mouth this time.

Derek noticed two bottons on the boucer at the side of it. He pushed the first one and the boucner shook with vibrations. He pushed the second one and the chair began to go up and down. Attiucs's eyes closed and he curled to the side.

Derek didn't move away from Atticus until he was sure the boy was alseep.

"Finally" Derek whispered

Derek left and went to take a shower. As he did Scott, Malia, Alison, Stiles, Kira and Lydia opened the gate to Derek's house.

"Is he that desperate for more money that he started babysitting?" Malia asked

"Were you not listening in the car when I said you have a new cousin?" Stiles asked his girlfriend

"Nope" Malia said "He looks like Derek. Where is Derek?" Malia asked looking around for her cousin

"He probably left the house hoping Atticus would wander off like a dog" Stiles said

"You're still mad about that?" Scott asked "I had a feeling he never went"

"Yes I'm only here because this is important" Stiles said

"MALIA YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Derek yelled when Malia opened the door to his bathroom to see her cousin wrapping a towel around his waist

"I found him!" Malia yelled. Having spent years out in woods the young were coyote lost her sense of modesty. Stiles see's her naked all the time so she doesn't see what the problem is.

"Go downstairs!" Derek yelled

Malia went downstairs and crouched down in front of the child who was sleeping in the bouncer. "So his name is Atticus huh?" Malia asked

Stiles chuckled and grabbed his girlfriends hand "If you talk that loud in front of him you'll wake him up" he said

"Just take your time Derek" Lydia said as she sat down on the couch next to Alison.

Derek came downstairs dressed in a sleeves white t-shirt and black jeans. "I'm guessing this is an emergency" Derek said "You've met my mystery son I see"

"We have" Scott said "But this is serious. I'm assuming you've heard about the murders?"

Derek shook his head "Braeden may have said something about it"

"Well we talked to my Dad and he thinks the killers might be human. I think it may be a mix of both" Stiles said

"Could it be Kate?" Alison asked

"No I think if it was Kate someone would've caught her by now" Lydia said

"And she'd be after Derek too right?" Kira asked

"Yeah…and now that he's here this just makes everything even more risky" Derek said pointing to Atticus

"Well I think-" Stiles is cut off when Kira's phone goes off playing Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo

Kira ignored her father's call and turned it off but it did no good to Atticus who woke up and started crying.

"I'm so sorry" Kira said

"I don't even know what to say. He's not gonna go back to sleep" Derek said as he bent down to unbuckle Atticus

"You wanna walk around again and be quieter?" Derek asked as he tried to set Atticus on his feet but he clung to Derek and stopped crying.

Derek supported Atticus by holding him under his butt with his right hand. The gang smiled at him he's not doing so bad.

"I told you he would love you" Alison said

"He doesn't love me it's probably my smell" Derek said as he grabbed Atticus's pacifier and put it in his mouth to keep him quiet

Malia wrinkled her nose "You smell like applies and spice that's gross" she said

"See he likes it" Derek said when Atticus tucked his head into the crook of his neck.

"So were going to search for this killer and we need you" Scott said

"Well am I supposed to bring him with me?" Derek asked "He's two"

"Is he a werewolf?" Malia asked before she flashed her eyes blue at the boy

Atticus's eyes flashed yellow back at her "You should get him mad and see if he's strong" Malia said

"No who knows how long it will take to calm him down" Kira said

"Exactly Malia sit" Derek barked. Malia sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to her likes she's a dog" Stiles said as he took Malia's hand and got her to stand up

"Oh I'm sorry you're the one that ties her up like a dog on a full moon" Derek said as he attempted to put Atticus down again and cursed when the boy clung to him.

"Oh my gosh stop. Were going to Mexico tomorrow" Lydia said

"All of us?" Derek asked "Even the kid?"

"Why would we come here if not all of us?" Kira asked

"Well I can't bring him" Derek said

"Well you have to unless you can find some one to babysit" Alison said

"What time?" Derek asked

"You have six hours" Scott said as he got up

"Great" Derek said

"Oh and we bought the tickets before we found out about all this so Atticus will have to seat on your lap" Lydia said as she stood up and Alison stood up as well

"Try to get him back to sleep" Alison said

"I wanna stay" Malia said turning to Stiles

Stiles nodded "I will meet you all at the airport with your luggage" Stiles aid before he kissed Malia on the lips

"Love you" Malia said as he walked away

As soon as the gates closed Derek turned to his young cousin. "You" he started before he pointed at Malia

"Do not touch anything that looks fragile or expensive" he said

"You really think I know the difference?" Malia asked as she stood up and took Atticus from Derek

"He's cute" Malia said

"Baba" Atticus babbled from behind his pacifier

"What?" Malia said as she pulled the pacifier from Atticus's mouth

"Wan milkies" Atticus said

"Oh I see. Derek he wants milk" Malia said as she put Atticus down

"Well I closest thing I have to milk here is vanilla muscle milk and nutriment" Derek said

"That sounds good" Malia said

"We can all have some then" Derek said as he picked up Atticus's sippy cup from his duffle bag

Malia picked up the toddler again and followed Derek to his kitchen.

"Have you talked to Peter at all?" Derek asked

"Not really. I'm still kind of freaked out by all of this" Malia said

"Believe me I am too" Derek said as he poured the vanilla nutriment into glasses and into a sippy cup for Atticus.

Derek handed Atticus his sippy cup before Malia put him down and took her glass.

"This is good" Malia said between sips

"I know I buy two six packs of these every week. Do you think Stiles will ever forgive me?"

"Of course he will. He's just stubborn and upset with you. He cares about you" Malia said

"I know he does. I feel bad for lying but I couldn't do it. Changing the subject though, Peter wants to get to know you and you keep shutting him out"

"Well what am I supposed to say to him?" Malia asked

"Why don't you just answer his phone calls?" Derek asked

Malia shrugged "I'll try my best"

Atticus handed Derek his empty sippy cup. "More?" he asked

"Umm did your mother not teach you manners? What do you say?" Derek asked

Atticus huffed and pointed at his cup. "More!" he yelled

"What do you say?" Derek asked

"Say please" Malia said

"Pwease" Atticus said

"Malia why did you tell him?" Derek asked as he refilled Atticus's cup

"Because he doesn't know please" Malia said "Can I have more please?"

"Yes and can you watch him while I pack?" Derek asked "And how long are we staying?'

"A week I think" Malia said

"A week in Mexico with a baby that's just great" Derek said

**Should I continue?**

**-Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, July 27, 2014

3:15 PM

Derek

After Derek packed all his luggage and everything he would need for the trip in his trunk along with what little things Atticus had she put Atticus in Malia's lap and put the seatbelt over both of them. Luckily deep in Atticus's bag was his passport. Malia did a good job of watching Atticus and the toddler took another nap. Malia even changed his diaper.

"I know this is illegal but I don't have a carseat" Derek said to Malia

"This is fun" Malia said

Derek rolled his eyes and closed their door before he hoped into the drivers seat. "So where are we going we have like four more hours before we have to be at the airport" Malia said

"Were going to a baby store for Atticus to get him clothes" Derek said "And when we get back from Mexico I now have to get more nutriments because you drank them all"

"You said I could have more" Malia said

"I didn't say you could help yourself to the rest of it. Oh and you may want to change into sweatpants before we get on the plane its freezing" Derek said shaking his head at his cousins usual jean shorts and long sleeved shirts this time the shirt is navy blue.

"I hate pants" Malia said

"Well you're always saying your cold so when we get to the airport you should change" Derek said

"Fine" Malia mumbled as she stroked Atticus's hair "He smells like you"

"No he doesn't he's just been all over me since he got here" Derek said as he stopped the car.

Malia held Atticus as she got out the car. "Toy r us and babies r us. That's strange" Malia said

"Well Atticus needs clothes" Derek said as he grabbed a cart from the row outside and put Atticus in the seat in front of it.

"If anyone asks your my little sister and Atticus is my son" Derek said as they entered the store.

Instead of asking someone for help Derek decided to look through the store for the clothes. "Here they are-Malia?" Derek said looking around for his cousin who he now couldn't see.

"Malia?" Derek said looking through the next aisle searching for his cousin.

Malia is in the next aisle over playing on one of those motor scooters. "Malia what the hell are you doing?" Derek asked

"This would drive Stiles crazy!" Malia said as she began to ride around in circles

Derek smiled "You're a genius. Good thing I have room in my suitcase" Derek said as he grabbed two of the scooters in boxes and threw them in the cart.

"Wait till we get to Mexico" Malia said

"Don't wander off again please" Derek said

"This place has so many nice distracting stuff" Malia said

At that comment Derek lifted Malia from her waist his into the back of the cart. "Don't move" Derek said

"Really I can't walk around?"

"Stiles will actually kill me if I lose you. Now you can look at all the distracting stuff from right there" Derek said as he put random boy clothes that looked to be Atticus's size in the back of the cart with Malia

"He needs pajamas too you know you can't just buy a whole bunch of pants and shirts" Malia said as she watched Derek toss her four pairs of shirts and sweatpants.

"And he needs a jacket. And a sweater and probably some food" Derek said as he threw three pajamas in the cart.

"Dada" Atticus said

"Say Derek" Derek said

"Dada!" Atticus said

"He loves you" Malia said as she folded the clothes in the cart.

"Who ever designed this is stupid" Derek said as he held up a brown sweater that had brown bear ears on top of it.

"I think its nice" Malia said and caught it when Derek tossed it to her.

"Oh look this matches mine" Derek said as said before he tossed a leather black jacket into the cart

"Oh its Stiles" Malia said as she pulled her phone out her pocket

"Hi!...I'm fine yeah he's being really nice…..he's fine were getting him clothes….I'm okay Stiles….I will….Love you" Malia said before she hung up

"He's so protective" Derek said "Atticus do you like animal crackers?"

"A crackers?" Atticus asked as he nodded his head

"Okay lets get some of those" Derek said but paused before he put them in the back with Malia "Don't eat them"

Maia rolled her eyes "I don't like crackers anyway" she said as she climbed out the cart nearly knocking it to the side and causing Atticus to burst into tears.

"Malia why? Why?" Derek asked

"My legs were falling asleep" Malia said in her defense as she picked up Atticus

Derek pushed the cart to the register and checked out while Malia walked around the store with Atticus.

"Look at all the toys" she said

Derek really does appreciate that his cousin can handle Atticus better than he can.

During their drive back Malia realized she probably shouldn't have drank all that nutriment. Derek packed all of Atticus's clothes in his duffle bag

"Derek can you pull over?" Malia asked

"Why we're going to the airport" he said

"I have to pee" she said

"You can't hold it until we get to a bathroom?" Derek asked

"No I really can't" Malia said

Derek pulled over and Malia ran out the car after she sat Atticus in her seat.

"Pee pee" Atticus said "Pee pees"

Derek turned around to Atticus "You didn't. Where is Malia when you need her" he said as got out the car and went to the trunk to get a diaper and wipes.

"If you get piss on my car I'm going to leave you in Mexico" Derek said as he laid Atticus down. Derek pulled Atticus's pants down and immediately smelled feces.

"Oh hell no" Derek said "Malia where are you?"

"Poo poo?" Atticus asked

"No more nutriment for you-oh god!" Derek said as he opened Atticus's diaper and wiped him down.

"Love you" Atticus said to Derek when he finished

"No you don't" Derek said before he threw the diaper out towards the woods as Malia came back.

"Took you long enough" Derek said

"I ran into a coyote" Malia said "It looks just like I did"

"Just get in the car were going to be late" Derek said

Stiles waited for Derek's Jeep to pull up in front of the air port.

"Lets go you guys have to go through security now!" Stiles said

"Geez" Derek said as he unpacked the Jeep. Malia held Atticus as she got out the Jeep and put him on the ground.

"Everyone already went through security come on" Stiles said as he handed Malia her suitcase and backpack after he took Atticus from her.

Derek has his hands full with his suitcase, backpack, and Atticus's bag.

"So they're not going to ask you any weird question they'll just ask you where your going and maybe why. If they ask why what do you say?" Stiles asked Malia

"I say were going on vacation" Malia said

"Exactly" Stiles said he ignored Derek and followed Malia into the airport and onto the check out line.

After security they all headed to the gate they were assigned to. Lydia, Alison, Scott, and Kira were waiting for them all of sitting in seats occupied with something. Lydia with a magazine, Alison with her phone, Scott with his phone, and Kira with her nails.

Derek sat Atticus in the chair next to him. Atticus immediately got out the chair and began to walk away.

"Hey" Derek said and grabbed the boy before he got too far. "Sit down" Derek said

The toddler's bottle lip stuck out before he started crying. "Oh my gosh" Derek said as he went through Atticus's bag before he handed Atticus his pacifier which shut him up.

Lydia shook her head at him "What? You want me to rock him?"

"That would be a good start instead of stuffing plastic in his mouth" Lydia said

"Why are we sitting here?" Malia asked Stiles changing the subject

"Because we're waiting for them to let us board the plane"

"When will they let us board?"

"We have about one more hour" Stiles said before he planted a kiss on Malia's lips.

"Oh Stiles did you ask Malia about our little bet?" Derek asked

"Oh yeah. Malia will you give me the passowrd to your cell phone?"

Malia nodded "Right now?-"

"Malia don't give him your password. That means he doesn't trust you enough to leave your phone alone" Lydia said

"You don't trust me?" Malia asked hurt "I trust you"

"Of course I trust you. You don't have to give it to me. Derek made bet with me that you wouldn't give it to me and you said you would so I win" Stiles said before he held his hand out to me

"You'll get the money on the plane" Derek said

When everyone was seated on the plane Kira Alison and Scott were seating next to each other. Kira at the window Alison in the middle, and Scott at the aisle. Lydia's sitting upfront in first class the sassy red head adores her friends but needs her space and sleep.

Malia, Stiles, Derek, and Atticus are sitting in front Kira, Alison, and Scott. Derek with Atticus's on his lap in the aisle. Stiles in the middle and Malia at the window. She took Derek's advice and changed into Stiles's black sweat pants

"T.V?" Atticus asked touching the screen on the chair in front of him.

"Oh no no you already pretty much took over my life you're not taking over the entertainment during the whole flight" Derek said as he took his phone out his pocket "You can have this" Derek said "But we still have to wait until the plane takes off"

"Plane?" Atticus asked

"Yeah plane" Derek said

"Awwww!" Scott teased from behind Derek "So sweet!"

"Scott don't make me come back there" Derek whispered

"Ladies and gentleman we are preparing for our departure to Mexico City. Please make sure you are securely buckled into your seat and enjoy the flight"

The pilot repeated that in Spanish and then about ten minutes later they took off.

Atticus was good during the flight playing with Derek's phone in his hands waching a children's show. But of course he's two and he got really cranky.

Atticus whimpered and started to squirm in his seat from under the seat belt. Derek looked down at the boy

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"Out" Atticus whined

Derek paused his movie and unbuckled Atticus beofre he turned the boy around on his lap.

"Cold" Atticus said

"Here" Derek said as he put Atticus's little brown sweater on before he wrapped him in the blanket they were given on the plane.

Atticus laid his head on Derek's chest and eventually feel asleep. Alison is sleeping her head in Scott's lap who is also sleeping, and Kira is watching a movie.

"Can you take this off?" Malia asked Stiles messing with her seatbelt. The young were coyote is not having a good experience on her first flight.

Stiles unbuckled her "We'll be notified when we have to put them back on. What's the matter with you? Are you tired?" Stiles asked as he ran his fingers through Malia's hair.

Malia shook her head "This is so uncomfortable" she said

"Hey he's sleeping and all of your talking is going to wake him up" Derek said as he took off his heaphones "Please keep it down"

Malia took her shoes off before she turned to Stiles. "Can I sit on your lap?" she asked

"If you relax and try to go to sleep" Stiles said

Malia nodded and curled up on Stiles's lap. Derek turned to Stiles when Malia fell asleep, her head in the crook of Stiles's neck and her long legs on her empty seat.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Derek said

"Are you? Because I think if Atticus never showed up you would have took that secret with you to the grave Derek" Stiles snapped

"Stiles I'm serious. You were all trying to help me and I lied to you guys and I feel like shit for it"

"Well thank you for your apology" Stiles said

"So you forgive me?" Derek asked

"I guess" Stiles said "But I have Malia in my arms so I can't smack you yet"

"How long did it take her to trust you after she found out about Peter?"

"A while. She was confused" Stiles said as he played with Malia's hair

"Since you spend the most time with her do you think you you can wean her more towards the idea of spending some time with Peter?"

"Define spending time" Stiles said

"Like maybe staying at my place for dinner. Without you?" Derek said

"You do realize that Peter not liking me is also holding her back from talking to him right?"

"Yes I do but Peter wants to get to know her without you around. She doesn't even have to home over they can meet in the woods if she wants" Derek said as he lifted Atticus a bit because the boy began to slip. Derek's trying his hardest to ignore the small pool of drool on his shoulder

"I will. But it's still going to take her a while" Stiles said "And she's still resistant on leaving anywhere without me. That's why I was so quick to let her stay at your place because that is progress for her. I guess Atticus is helping out"

"Please he's stressing me out" Derek said "Oh hello" he said when Atticus picked his head up

"Dada" Atticus said to Derek

"Say Derek" Derek said

"Dada" Atticus said again

The pilot announced that we are about to go through some rough turbulence and that we should put our seatbelts on.

Derek turned Atticus around and strapped Atticus in with him. Derek got the animal crackers for Atticus out and gave them to him to calm him down.

"Malia. Malia wake up" Stiles said shaking his girlfriend gently

Malia sat up "What happened? Are we in Mexico?" she asked looking around

"Almost the pilot said we have to sit in our seats with the seatbelts on" Stiles said

Malia put her seatbelt on and put her head in her hands. "Stiles you should calm her because when the plane starts shaking-"

Derek was cut off when the plane began to shake roughly. Atticus looked up at Derek "Uh oh" he said

"It's fine" Derek said as he tried to distract Atticus with some spongebob.

Malia panicked "What's going on are we gonna crash?" she asked a little too loud.

"No it's normal" Stiles said. Malia growled. "Stiles you better calm her down we're in public" Scott said from his seat

When Malia's eyes turned blue Stiles put her head in his lap and held her there. "Shhhh! It's okay" Stiles said

Derek watched as Stiles rubbed Malia's back and leaned down so his face was close to hers, Derek can hear him whispering to her that everything is fine. They're kind of in the same position him and Stiles. Stiles must teach Malia how to be a human again and still control herself and Derek must raise a toddler now and teach him.

"She's asleep" Stiles said as he sat up and noticed Derek staring at him. "What?" he asked

"You don't even have kid and you can calm her down in minutes and I have to gave him food and a pacifier to keep him quiet" Derek said

"You just met him. Malia and I have a few months on us" Stiles said "And we have our moments"

Lydia came back to see her friends on her way to the bathroom. "We have to be really careful when we get home. Some people are after us" Lydia whispered to them

"They'll attack us at the airport?" Scott whispered back

"That's a possibility" Lydia said "Just be alert we have to keep an eye out"

Everyone was awake and groggy when the plane landed and after they checked in got there luggage and headed towards the large van they rented. Stiles's truck is coming tomorrow.

"Turn the car on quickly and then run out" Derek said as he packed luggage into the van holding Atticus with his free hand.

"You really think someone would kill us that easily?" Malia asked

"I'll do it-" Stiles began

"No!" Malia cried before she grabbed Stiles by the arm and tugged him back

"I'll do it I'm sure its fine" Scott said as he opened the door and turned on the car. Alison sighed in relief and opened the door to the passenger seat. Kira and Lydia sat in the middle row with Atticus in between them where a car seat was already buckled in.

Stiles is sitting in between Malia and Derek.

"Hi!" Atticus said to Kira, the toddler is in a happy mood after being changed and fed on the plane.

"Hi I'm Kira what's your name?" Kira asked

"Atticus"

"Oh so you can say your name but you can't say please?" Derek asked

"Please?" Atticus said confused

"So you're a smartass now I see" Derek said

"Just like his father" Lydia said

Before Derek could talk back his phone began to ring. It's Peter. He answered it "Hello?" Derek said

"Thank you for texting me that you were leaving with my new nephew" Peter said. Malia's distracted watching Stiles play Flappy Bird so she's not listening in on the conversation nor does she want to.

"I didn't know you knew" Derek said

"Whatever I just cleaned up the mess you made in here. And who drank all the nutriments?" Peter said

"Ummm me" Derek lied

"How is she?" Peter asked "How's my daughter?"

"She's fine"

"Is she with you? How was she on the plane?" Peter asked. Peter's really protective of Malia and he has been since he found out the truth about her.

"She was okay and she's here" Derek said

"Can I talk to her?" Peter asked

"I don't think-"

"Just ask her"

Derek covered the mic and leaned over Stiles "Malia do you want to talk to Peter? He just wants to check in with you and make sure you're okay"

Malia shook her head. "Come it's not like you two are face to face"

"Is that girl on phone too?" she asked

"You mean my sister Cora? No she went back to Costa Rica two days after she met you " Derek said he really doesn't understand why she gets so nervous around Cora

"Okay" Malia said and took the phone

"Hello?...Hi…I'm fine…It was fine Stiles really helped and I fell asleep…I don't know…I can't miss a lot school anymore or they'll kick me out….Bye" Malia handed Derek his phone

"He wants me to skip school next week for two days to go see something. And he called me baby" Malia said

"See what exactly?" Derek asked

"He didn't say which is why I was so quick to say no"

"Don't go anywhere with him if you don't know where he's taking you" Stiles said "He's sneaky"

"He's her father" Derek said "Sure he's killed some people-"

"Some?" Stiles said

"He's lost his chance anyway I already have a dad" Malia said

"The dad that threw you into a mental facility after what two weeks at home? Do you even see him anymore?" Derek asked

The car went silent. Malia shrank back into her seat as Stiles glared at Derek. Lydia even stared at Derek in shock Derek is always an ass but he's not cruel

Derek now regrets what he said. "I'm sorry Malia. I didn't mean that I guess I just can't help but stand up for him he's my uncle" I said

"It's fine" Malia said

"No it's not" Derek said "I shouldn't have said it"

"You're right though. He thinks I'm crazy that's why he sent me to the facility. Every time I come home he doesn't pay attention to me. He'll just give me money and send me off"

"You don't have to talk about that" Stiles said

"Ay! Look at this hotel we're about to turn up!" Scott yelled when they pulled into hotel driveway

Lydia turned around to face Malia "I don't need to go over this place with you do I?" Lydia asked the red head is trying her best to stick to her professionalism and not let any one of them making a fool out of them.

"Derek I'm going to hold him" Lydia said as she took Atticus out the carseat. The toddler clung to the girl as they got out the car.

"We're staying here? Who's paying for this?" Kira asked staring at the fancy hotel

"Peter, he paid for us to have unlimited room service too so order what you want" Scott said

"Are we all staying in one room?" Derek asked

"Yes but there are rooms inside that giant room. Hey where are you going?" Lydia asked the little boy squirming on her hip.

"Down" Atticus whined

"Scott stop!" Alison said to Scott who won't stop taking pictures of her . People working at the hotel came to take their luggage

"Memories!" Scott said before turning to Stiles "Turn up!"

"Please stop saying that in front of him" Derek said gesturing to the toddler sitting on the concrete at his feet

"Oh please he doesn't understand" Scott said

"If he my son he does. Atticus" Derek said

Atticus looked up at Derek "Turn up" Derek said

Atticus smiled at the word up and put his hands in the air. "See?"

"Don't let him sit on the floor its dirty" Alison said as she lifted Atticus into her arms

"Let's go I don't have on sun screen" Lydia said "And we have to tell them to put a crib or something in the room for the baby"

"Baby me?" Atticus asked

"Yeah" Alison said as they walked inside the hotel to check in

"Is this your first time up an elevator?" Kira asked Malia

"No" Malia said

"So room arrangements are-" Scott began

"Ah no I already sorted that out. Scott and Alison in one room, Kira you're with me-"

"Sorry Kira" Derek said

"Shut up now as I was saying Derek you're with Atticus and Malia you're with Stiles"

Alison opened the door with her free hand and they all walked into the room. It's nice there's a main room with a baby bed and a large bed. There's a smaller bed right at the door and there are four doors three of them are the other rooms and one is a bathroom. Each room has a television and closet.

"We leave tomorrow morning but for now everyone relax. Someone should keep watch tonight" Scott said as he put his bags down

"I'll do it" Malia said

"I can do it Malia" Derek said

As everyone settled into their rooms, room service came in and out with dinner. Derek is catching up on sports while Atticus eats his animal crackers next to him.

"Baba" Atticus said

"Say please. I'm not going to have some disrespectful kid around me" Derek said

"Please" Atticus said

"Okay. Are you tired?" Derek asked and just got an eye rub from Atticus. "I'll take that as a yes"

Derek ordered warm milk and a grilled cheese for Atticus and a burger and soda for himself. While Atticus ate Lydia decided they need to go over the plans for when they investigate tomorrow morning.

"Nice hair" Derek said when Lydia walked out her room with her hair in rollers dressed a light pink nightgown that ended at her knees.

"Thank you" she said as she sat on the end of his bed

Kira came out dressed in a green football jersey and shorts. "Please make this quick I'm tired" Kira said as she sat down crossed legged on the floor.

Scott then waked out with Alison holding a burger in his right hand. Scott's dressed in a black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Alison's in a nightgown similar to Lydia's just hers is blue.

"Stiles! Lets get this over with!" Derek yelled

"Baba" Atticus said reaching for his sippy cup in Derek's hand

Derek handed it to Atticus since he finished his sandwich and laid him down on a pillow in pillow in the bed.

"Stiles is still in the shower" Malia said as she closed the door to their room running her fingers through her wet hair. She's dressed in a purple jersey and shorts.

"Well you can just deliver him the message later. Scott you start" Lydia said

"Everyone should be up at seven tomorrow. Will that be a problem for anyone?"

"Yeah maybe for me. He'll probably wake me up though" Derek said gesturing to Atticus as he crawled into Malia's lap

"As long as I have my coffee I'll be fine" Alison said

"Yeah me too" Lydia said

"Stiles usually wakes me up at ten. Can we meet you guys there or something?"Malia asked

"just tell him to wake you up earlier" Alison said

"No he wakes me up at ten when we don't have school and then he'll sleep even longer than that . Like after his dad leaves" Malia said

"And what do you while he sleeps?" Lydia asked

"I go home and eat sometimes or I wait for him to wake up" Malia said

"We'll have to search around for anything suspicious" Scott said

"If someone isn't up on time we'll come into your room with ice water" Scott said as he got up "Good night" Alison said

"See you all in the morning" Kira said as she left with Lydia

"You can put him down know and go to sleep" Derek said to Malia who's holding Atticus in her arms as he slept.

"I can't sleep without Stiles near me" Malia said as she stroked Atticus's hair "You know I think Atticus will be good for you. Get you back on track"

"No if anything he'll drive me way off my track" Derek said. The front door bell began to ring.

"Just wait and see" Malia said before she handed Derek Atticus and walked over to the door.

Malia looked through the peep whole and gasped before she ran into her room without a word.

"What?" Derek asked as he got up to answer the door. Holding Atticus in his arms.

Derek nearly gasped when he opened the door and saw the face of his uncle.

"Better than room service right?" Peter asked

**Sorry for the slow update! Feel free to request and review I really appreciate it!**

**-Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek

"What're you doing here?" Derek asked he watched his uncle pick up Atticus

"He looks just like you did when you were young" Peter said

"Stop avoiding my question what are you doing here?" Derek asked

"Scott's father told me what you guys are doing and there's no way I was going to let you put my daughter in danger like that. Or my nephew" Peter said having took care of Laura, Derek and Cora when they were young he has a way with children

Scott burst out his room "What's with all the noise-what're you doing here?" Scott asked

"Your father told me what you all are doing and Malia is not going to look for this murderer or help you find Kate" Peter said as he put Atticus in his bed

"She's apart of this pack" Scott said

"Peter please leave" Lydia said as she came out her room annoyed by all the noise.

"I'll leave if my daughter comes with me"

"We need her! And we're fine" Derek said

"Fine. I'll go back to another hotel room but I want to speak to her. Stiles! Let her out!" Peter yelled

Atticus who was sleeping soundly woke up from all the noise. "Dada!" Atticus cried

Derek picked Atticus up "You woke him up you just freaked out Malia just come back in the morning" Derek said

"I just want to talk to her" Peter said

"Talk to her in morning. She's going to sleep" Lydia said as she went back to her room

"I'll be going with you guys on this trip" Peter said before he left

MORNING:

Derek woke up to Atticus crying in his bed. "Dada!" he cried

Derek looked at the clock it's 5:15AM. "Why do you have to wake up so earlier Atticus?" Derek asked a he ran his hand over his face and got up

Atticus stopped crying when Derek lifted him up and laid his head on his father's shoulders.

"That's all you wanted?" Derek asked

Derek grabbed Atticus's pacifier before he put him on his bed. "Go to sleep" Derek said

"Pee pee" Atticus said as he rolled around on the bed

"Really?" Derek asked as he grabbed Atticus's bag and pulled out a diaper and wipes.

"Lets make this quick I'm tired" Derek said as he pulled Atticus's pants down and untapped his diaper.

Derek changed Atticus quickly and threw out his diaper before he laid down and tried his best to get some sleep.

At 6:10AM Derek is woken by the sound of a hair dryer right next to him. Lydia is blow drying Alison's long dark hair. While Kira is blow drying hers.

Derek's shocked that Atticus is still asleep through all of this noise. "Why aren't you all in your bathrooms?"

"The outlets are right here" Lydia said she's dressed is a peach and white colored floral dress with boots.

Alison stood up dressed in a black high waist skirt with a hot pink short sleeved shirt with ankle boots.

Kira's now put the blow dryer away dressed in a jean shorts and a light blue short sleeved shirt "Scott ordered breakfast and Stiles and Malia have yet to come out of their room" Kira said

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked as he took his t-shirt off.

"He's downstairs with Peter" Alison said

Stiles came out of his room dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. "Good morning" he said

"Good morning" Derek said as he put jeans on Atticus who's still sleeping.

"Malia is in the shower" Stiles said with a yawn "And she is in a mood"

"This one woke me up at five in the morning" Derek said as he watched Atticus sit up

"Derek I can finish changing him go get dressed" Alison said

"Thank you" Derek said as he gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Malia came out her room after room service delivered breakfast dressed in black cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt with short black motorcycle boots.

"Finally" Derek said as he watched Malia sit down at the small table they have next to Stiles

"I'm not hungry I'm going back to sleep" Malia said as she got up and laid down on the bed by the door.

Derek fed Atticus some oatmeal. "This is his third bowl" Derek said

"Well you shouldn't be surprised you're his father" Lydia said

"Knock knock" Peter said as he entered the room he got the key card to the room last night. Peter immediately noticed Malia sleeping in the bed right next to him.

Peter smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "She's not eating?" Peter asked

"She's tired she can eat in the car" Lydia said "If you wake her up you know she'll get upset"

"She needs to get used to me I'm not going anywhere" Peter said

"Peter you're a murderer! It's going to take her a long time okay?" Stiles said

"Maybe if you back off she'll get used to me" Peter said

Malia got up then and she's so tired she didn't realize that Peter is right next to her.

Malia shuddered a bit when she saw her father but is too tired to try to run to Stiles. "Hi" she said

"Good morning, you okay?" Peter said

"Yeah I'm just tired" Malia said before she got up and walked over to Stiles.

"Aww his little sweater is so cute!" Kira said as she out Atticus's hood on. "You're a little bear!" Everyone's by the front door getting everything they'll need.

"What does a bear say?" Kira asked the happy toddler

"Roarrrr!" Atticus's yelled

Kira laughed "That's right"

Atticus walked out the hotel right next to Derek. The toddler reached his hand up and grabbed his father's hand.

Derek flinched a little bit but held it back. He shook his head when Alison took a picture of them though. "Why Alison?" Derek asked

"You two need to have these good memories" Alison said

"Where exactly are we going?" Malia asked

"Somewhere in the desert" Scott said as they all entered the elevator.

"What're we going to do about him?" Kira asked gesturing to Atticus

"Make sure Derek watches him" Lydia said

Derek buckled Atticus in his car seat in the same row as Lydia and Kira. Malia sat in Stiles's lap in the back so Derek could seat in between them and Peter.

"Lydia any signs?" Scott asked as he drove

"Not really. Its not very clear" Lydia said

"That's a bad sign" Peter said

"No its not it just means I need to concentrate " Lydia said

"It's a cave…some type if dark cave" Lydia said

"How wonderful" Peter said

"There are a whole bunch of those coming up" Alison said

"Derek he's falling asleep is that okay?" Kira asked

"Of course he didn't get a lot of sleep last night-

Out of no where the car got knocked to the side. Not hard enough to make it rock over but hard enough to scare the shit out of everyone.

Atticus started crying and Derek reached over and covered the boys mouth. "Kira unbuckle him" Derek whispered

Kira slowly did as he said as everyone waited for the mysterious being to strike again. Alison is completely focused on Scott so she didn't notice a Berserker arm grab her neck from behind breaking the side window open.

"Alison!" Scott yelled he opened his door and ran out to see not one but six Berserkers in front of him. Everyone got out the car then but Derek kept Atticus in the back of the van Lydia is staying with him but watching. Stiles is also with them but ready to jump out the car any moment.

Scott charged at the berserker holding his girlfriend. Which distracted it enough to let go of Alison.

Kira isn't having much trouble fighting her Berserker with Malia not so far away from her fighting another.

Peter cried out in pain when the Berserker got a slice right in his leg.

Derek turns to Peter when he hears the cry and with his back on the Berserker he was fighting he doesn't realize the blade being raised behind him.

"Derek look out!" Malia yelled as she pushed her cousin to the ground taking slash to her back and falling on the ground. That gave the Berserker a chance to stabbed Malia in the back but it didn't go to deep due the fact that Derek charged at the monster before it could do anything more.

At that point everyone is pretty beat up and Stiles has lost it. "Malia!" he screamed

"Stiles get a lighter and throw it at one them!" Lydia yelled over Atticus's crying

Stiles did as Lydia said and the Berserkers scattered away. Derek lifted Malia in his arms and gave her to Stiles. "She's bleeding a lot! What do we do?" Stiles asked as he laid her down in the back of the van. Peter squeezed his way in the back and ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Peter asked "You have to burn the wolf's bane out that's why it's not healing properly"

Alison is bandaging her cut leg in her boyfriend's lap while Derek drives the car not back to the hotel but way out the desert.

Stiles lifted Malia's shirt and turned her around on her stomach. "Here take mine" Kira asked as she handed Peter her lighter. Lydia's trying to calm little Atticus down.

"Malia baby this is going to hurt" Peter said as he shut the lighter on. He knows how this feels from when we got attacked at Derek's house.

Stiles winced as his girlfriend screamed. "I know it hurts" Peter said as he lifted Malia's shirt more to burn out the wolf's bane on in her back.

"Stiles" Malia whispered as she tried to sit up

Stiles held Malia and eventually she fell asleep in his arms.

Derek pulled over in the back of a gas station and the whole time Derek fought he was thinking of his son who was crying in the van. Derek took Atticus out the van.

"I'm sorry Atticus" Derek said "I'm so sorry"

"Daddy okay?" Atticus asked

Derek nodded "Yeah, Daddy's okay"

"She should be okay now" Peter said as he wiped some of Malia's hair out her face.

"She saved my life" Derek said "It would've cut my head off if she didn't pushed me out the way" Derek said as he strapped Atticus back in his car seat this time with a little ice cream treat he got from the gas station.

"I guess we're going to have to clean this van before we turn it in" Lydia said

"I think we should go home" Scott said "I mean we can figure this out back at home and come back better prepared"

Everyone agreed.

The hotel room was silent until Scott mentioned lunch. Scott and Peter went downstairs for the food.

"We're leaving tonight" Alison said "Malia how are you?" she asked

Malia shrugged "Fine I guess" Malia said

"I gave Scott the money the get me a first class ticket right?" Lydia asked

"Nope" Derek said as he patted Atticus's back as the boy slept.

"I'll be back" Lydia said as she ran out the hotel room holding her wallet.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about first class it is such a waste of money" Kira said

"Lydia likes to be alone" Stiles said

"My dad doesn't even know where I am so he'll be relived when we get back" Alison said

"You didn't tell your father you were leaving for a week? I'd be grounded for the rest of my life" Kira said

"My dad is in Africa" Malia said "Some work thing, I left a note though"

"Oh I miss the days when my parents would go on business trips and the rest of my family was away. And my older sister Laura would let Cora and I have sundaes for dinner" Derek said

"What's a sundae?" Malia asked

"Stiles you teach her science but not deserts?" Derek asked

"She knows what ice cream is" Stiles said

"Oh a sundae is ice cream?" Malia asked

"No its ice cream chocolate sauce-its pretty much ice cream with a whole bunch of candy on top"

"That sounds gross" Malia said

"I'll prove you wrong one day" Derek said

"Home sweet home Atticus" Derek said as he put his son down

"Home sweet home" Atticus repeated tiredly

"He needs to go to bed" Peter said "And I have to call your sister"

Derek put his bags down before he picked up Atticus's bag and Atticus before laying Atticus down on the couch.

Derek took the boys pants and shirt off leaving him in his diaper. "Oh you did pee" Derek said as he untapped Atticus's diaper

Derek wiped Atticus down and put him in a new diaper. He may still be clueless but when he was so close to death and Malia nearly killed herself for him he realized what he has to live for even if its not all his family he has his family.

Derek pulled out a white and black striped pair of pajamas and put them on Atticus. Derek laid Atticus down in his bed after he handed the boy his pacifier and his stuffed giraffe.

"Cora said she misses you" Peter said

"How come you never let me speak to her?"

"Because I'm right here" A familiar voice said

Derek smiled as he turned around to hug his sister "What're you doing here" Derek asked

"I missed you guys and I would also like to get to know my new nephew where is he?" Cora said

"He's sleeping" Derek said

"Well I'll see him in the morning then" Cora said

Derek woke up to see his son on his chest. "How did you get out of bed?" Derek asked

"He was crying for you and you were out like a light so I changed him. He just wanted some attention"

"Hi Daddy!" Atticus said

"Hello Atticus" Derek said "Lets order some breakfast. Where's Peter?"

"He left to see if he can take Malia to school he wants her to come to dinner tonight"

"I told him her house is empty" Derek said as he picked up Atticus and grabbed his phone with his free hand

"You're good with french toast right?" Derek asked

"Of course and why don't you just go food shopping?" Cora asked

"Because I can't cook" Derek said as he ordered the food on his phone

"Baba" Atticus said

"What do you say?" Derek asked

"Please!" Atticus said

"Okay" Derek said as he put Atticus down

"You're giving him bottles?" Cora asked

"No it's a sippy cup" Derek said

"Then why doesn't he say sippy cup?"

"Atticus say sippy cup" Derek said

"Ippy cup" Atticus said

"See he can say it" Derek said

Peter burst into the loft then "She's staying at Stiles's house now? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I would've if I was awake when you left" Derek said when he handed Atticus his nutriment

"So I'm guessing you didn't see her?" Derek asked

"I saw her leave Stiles's house" Peter said

"Why doesn't she like me?" Cora asked

"I don't think its that she doesn't like you I think she doesn't trust you. Or maybe you remind her of something….or someone" Peter said

"Her mother perhaps?" Cora asked

"No her little sister. The one she killed on the full moon" Peter said

"But I'm the older one right? Unless she's seventeen too" Cora said

" I don't know. But you're my little sister so it may mean something to her" Derek said

"She turned sixteen this year I believe" Peter said as he went to the door to get the food

"So do you and Atticus have plans today?" Cora asked

"Well if he's good I'll take him with me on my run. I'm sure he's fast just like I was when I was young" Derek said

"Are we invited?" Peter asked

"Cora you are welcome to come your competitive uncle is not" Derek said as he sat Atticus on the table and gave him his food.

"Running is a competition Derek" Peter said

Derek rolled his eyes. "I have to give this kid a bath he's starting to smell like me"

To Derek's surprise Atticus hates water. As soon as he put the boy in the tub the toddler began to wail.

"Oh my gosh you cry as though it's hot lava!" Derek yelled

"Out!" Atticus cried

"No you stink" Derek said as he put soap on a loafa and began to wash the boy

Atticus screamed the whole time. "Noooo!" he screamed

"What's the matter with him?" Cora asked as she entered the bathroom

"He doesn't like water" Derek said

"Well you yelling at him isn't helping" Cora said before she left

"Atticus what? You want this?" Derek asked as he put Atticus's pacifier in his mouth

"It's just water it won't hurt you" Derek said as he put water in Atticus's hair

Derek took Atticus out the water when he finished and wrapped him in his large towel.

Derek put a new diaper on Atticus before he picked the boy up and brought him downstairs where his clothes are.

"He is sure one hell of a screamer" Peter said as he looked through things on his laptop

"Yes he is but he's better now" Derek said as he dressed Atticus in a blue long sleeved shirt and white track pants with his converse.

"We should be back in an hour or two" Derek said as he left the house with Atticus

"Okay have fun" Peter said

"Atticus slow down!" Derek yelled after his son who is very fast. They've been running for fifteen minutes and Atticus still hasn't slowed down.

Atticus giggled and ran faster.

"Come on Daddy!" Atticus said

Derek caught with Atticus and picked him up. "Breathe" Derek said Atticus did but he's showing no sign of being faint of tired.

"Stay with me" Derek said as he put Atticus down

Derek and Atticus ran some more, running through the woods is always better than a public park.

Soon enough the toddler got tired and reached up for Derek.

"Okay you're tired now" Derek said as he lifted Atticus

Derek walked back home trying his best keep Atticus awake so he can eat lunch.

Derek entered the house to see Cora helping herself to ice cream from Derek's soft serve machine.

"Um excuse you. That is mine" Derek said

"Well its both of ours now that I'm here" Cora said

"Atticus say no no no" Derek said

"No no no" Atticus said

"That's right. Where's Peter?"

"Sleeping I think" Cora said

Derek put Atticus down and grabbed a microwaveable burger before he put in the microwave.

"I know you're hungry" Derek said as he picked up Atticus and put him on the counter when he began to whine

"Eat?" Atticus asked

"Mmmhmm" Derek said

"Why are you feeding him that crap?" Cora asked

"Oh are you a five star chef here to cook for him?" Derek asked

"No" Cora said

"Then he's eating this. Here Atticus" Derek said as he handed the toddler the burger

"He looks just like you….and he reminds me of Laura" Cora said sadly

"She's still with us" Derek said before putting his hand in his sister's shoulder.,

"So where's your girlfriend that comes over everyday?"

"She's looking for Kate Argent" Derek said

"You aren't worried about her?"

"Braeden handles herself pretty we'll" Derek said

"I done" Atticus said

"All done? Okay go explore" Derek said as he put the baby down

"He doesn't have some type of schedule?" Cora asked

"Well I did but now that he's here everything has changed. He's just going to walk around until he gets tired. I'm going to sleep see you in two hours" Derek said before he kissed his younger sister's forehead and walked over to Atticus who's tired now.

"Come on time for a nap" he said as he handed Atticus his pacifier before he laid him down in his bed.

Two hours Derek is rudely shaken awake in his bed by Peter. "Peter what the hell?" Derek said

"Here" Peter said as he handed Derek a fifty dollar bill "I'll watch Atticus that's yours if you go pick up Malia from school and get her to come to the house for dinner tonight"

"What? Peter she doesn't trust you-"

"But she trust you and you can convince her"

"We don't know that and why don't you just let her come here on her own?"

"Because then she'll never come or only come when I'm not around" Peter said "Come on Derek just ask"

"You won't leave me alone until I go right?"

"Nope"

"Fine. If Atticus cries just give him some nutriment or that pacifier either one should keep him quiet until I come back" Derek said as he stood up. Cora is sitting on the other couch reading a book

"Cora do you want to come with me maybe you and Malia can resolve whatever needs to be resolved while she's with Stiles?"

"Okay" Cora said "Can I drive?"

"Do you know where the school is?" Derek asked

"Of course I do"

"Don't hurt the Jeep" Derek said as he tossed his sister the keys

"I see her" Derek said as they pulled up in front of the school.

Malia is with Stiles in conversation with Kira and Alison about some leads on what happened while they were all in Mexico. Scott and Lydia aren't too far away from them looking though a notebook.

Malia noticed Derek and Cora the moment they got out the Jeep. She whispered in Stiles's ear and turned away from them.

Stiles looked over and waved. "Where's Atticus?" Stiles asked

"He's sleeping" Derek said

"You left him at your house alone?" Alison asked

"No he's with Peter"

"That's even worse" Malia said. Kira chuckled.

"Hey he watched us all the time and we're fine" Cora said in Peter's defense

"Lydia found a lead towards Kate and all the people she possibly killed" Kira said

"We didn't come here for Scott though I'll call about Kate soon. We came here for you Malia"

"Me? What does he want with me now?" Malia asked

"_We _want to invite you to dinner with all of us" Cora said

Malia gave her a confused look before turning to Derek "I'm going to have to pass"

"Oh come on!" Derek said "Cora's nice"

"So you aren't afraid of me?" Malia asked

"I have no reason or right to judge you Malia" Cora said

"I'll you pick you up " Stiles said "Go on"

Malia nodded and kissed Stiles on the lips "Love you" she said

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Derek said as he buckled himself in "Peter probably wouldn't have let us in the house if you weren't with us"

"Is he cooking or something?" Malia asked

Derek laughed "Oh hell no he's probably ordering everything. To make sure you eat"

"I'll pretty much eat anything so that's un necessary" Malia said

Peter smiled when he saw Malia and put Atticus back on the counter with all the food he ordered.

"Oh Malia I'm so glad you could be here" Peter said

"He's never said that before in his life" Cora whispered to Derek

"I know" Derek whispered back

"Daddy!" Atticus said as he ate some pizza.

"I'm guessing you had fun with your uncle" Derek said "Or he just shoved food in your mouth to keep you quiet"

"I did not he asked for it" Peter said

Malia began to walk around the loft then observing some of the family pictures. "Who's this?" Malia asked pointing to Derek's mother Talia

"That's our mother" Derek said as he picked up Atticus and walked over to the picture on the wall

"Her name was Talia. She died in the fire" Cora said

"Is she the one that took Peter's memory away?" Malia asked "So he wouldn't remember my mother? Or me?"

"She had many reasons for doing that" Derek said

Malia shrugged. Derek grabbed an old photo album and he and Cora showed her some old pictures. Atticus is in Derek's lap. Peter's keeping his distance but is watching them.

"Is that your sister too?" Malia asked pointing to Laura

"Yes" Derek said "That's our older sister Laura" Cora said

"Did she die in the fire too?" Malia asked

Derek certainly wasn't going to lie about the murder of his sister "No" Derek said

"How'd she die?" Malia asked

Derek took a deep breath before saying "Peter killed her on a full moon and became an Alfa" Derek said

Malia turned to Peter in shock "Malia I didn't know what I was doing" Peter said

"You killed your own niece? Your own family after you lost so much?" Malia asked as she stood up

"I really didn't-"

"You just wanted power! You're a monster" Malia said

"No Malia I've changed you can ask Derek and Cora I have changed"

"You're a monster" Malia said before she left

Peter glared at Derek "Why would you tell her that?"

"What was I supposed to lie?" Derek asked

"That would've been nice" Peter said

"Peter you have to own up to everything you did and just apologize. Then maybe she'll trust you" Cora said

Peter stormed out the loft. "Can you help me find a day care or babysitter for him?" Derek asked his sister as he strapped Atticus into his bouncer

"Derek its not that easy" Cora said "You have to register him in a day care and have an interview. And he has to get a medical check up because you can't risk him getting the other children sick"

"But Malia got right into high school and didn't have to turn in shit" Derek

"Well she was missing for so long the principle probably felt bad" Cora said

"Let me text Scott then his mom is a nurse maybe she can write a fake note" Derek said

"Do you even know if he can self heal?" Cora asked

"No, maybe we can check" Derek said as he let his claws out

"Really Derek?" Cora asked

"It'll just be a little scratch" Derek said as he pulled Atticus in his bouncer towards him. Luckily the boy is sleeping.

"What're you going to do if he doesn't heal?"

"We have band aids" Derek said before he cut Atticus's hand barely drawing blood. Atticus didn't wake up.

"It's healing just really slow" Cora said "So if he gets sick he may heal just slower so he should probably get shots so he'll heal a little bit faster"

"I guess someone's going to the doctor then"

**Are you all still liking this story? I'm thinking of deleting it and doing a different Teen Wolf story. I feel like it'll be better. **


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, August 23, 2014

10:34 PM

Derek

Derek is sitting at his couch with Stiles and Scott. It's the weekend finally. Atticus is fast asleep in his pac n play.

"So you want my mom to give him a check up at my house?" Scott asked

"Yeah and Malia needs a fake note. Because the school keeps on sending letters to the house asking for her vaccination records" Stiles said

"She can't just get a note my mom still made me get a tetnus shot and a blood test" Scott said

"I know for a fact that Malia will not let sit down and let your mother poke her with needles" Stiles said

"Then I'll guess she'll keep getting letters. Where is she I thought she was coming with you"

"Her father is back from Africa I guess he wants to spend time with her because when I went over to the house and they weren't there"

"That's a surprise. Did you text her to find out where she is?" Peter said from the kitchen.

"No" Stiles said "I trust Tate way more then I trust you"

"You don't think he may kill her for killing his wife and daughter? She's not even his kid!" Peter yelled

"Shut the hell up! If you wake him up you're dealing with him" Derek said "We're talking about Atticus so I can get him in day care"

"I'm calling her" Peter said as he left the room

"So where are we supposed to do this?" Scott asked "My house?"

"How about here?" Derek asked "It'll probably be better for Atticus then bringing him to a strange place he's never been before and poking him with needles"

"I'll ask my mom, we'll probably come here in nan hour or two Alison and I have a date" Scott said before he got up

Derek stopped Stiles before he got up "Is Malia really with her dad?" Derek asked

"I think so" Stiles said "I'll call her later and try to convince her to come get her letter"

Atticus woke up about ten minutes after Stiles woke up. "Uh oh" Atticus said

"Uh oh what?" Derek asked as he got up. Then he smelled it.

"No no no. That's disgusting. Cora!" Derek yelled

"Derek what is it? Oh shit what's that's smell?"

"Shit. His shit. I'll pay you if you change him"

"You could give me a thousand dollars and I still wouldn't change him. Good luck" Cora said as Atticus began to cry

Derek cursed under his breath as he walked over to the pac n play. "How did it get in your bed?" Derek asked as he looked at the mess Atticus made.

"I can't we're just going to throw this out" Derek said as he took off Atticus's shirt, pants and diaper.

"Okay . You tub now" Derek said as he lifted Atticus up form under his armpits and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Derek completely tuned out Atticus's wailing and washed him down. "Cora!" Derek yelled

"What now Derek?" Cora asked

"Can you dress him for me please? I have to go burn his bed" Derek said

Sure Cora said as she wrapped Atticus in a towel and picked him up. Atticus immediately stopped crying.

When Derek came back from doing the hard task of throwing out Atticus's bed he came back to the house to see Atticus laying in Cora's arms drinking from his sippy cup dressed in a white and black jersey with black track pants.

"Mission accomplished" Derek said

"He's always crying" Cora said as she stroked Atticus's hair

"We'll he has many reasons to" Derek said "Maybe I'll bring him to the park later"

"Why do you want to put him in daycare?" Cora asked

"Because I have other things to work on and I can't risk Kate finding out about him. She could hurt him" Derek said

"So you care?" Cora asked

"I have to. He's…part of me he's my son. I also do not want Braeden to break up with me because I never have time for her" Derek said

"Daddy" Atticus whined reaching up for his father

"How are you still tired?" Derek asked as he lifted Atticus up

"Where's he going to sleep now?" Cora asked

"In my bed. Or he can sleep on the couch" Derek said

Malia walked into the loft then she looks like she's been crying "Is Peter here?" Malia asked

"Oh you're okay! What's wrong?" Peter said as he ran into the living room

"I just wanted to tell you in person that….I'm going back to Eichen House tomorrow. My dad thinks it's best and he's not giving me a say in it" Malia said

"You were just in there! Did it even help you? Did you leave there feeling better than before?" Peter asked

"I don't even know how I felt before" Malia said "But it didn't help. Not until Stiles came"

"Why don't you let me talk to your father?" Peter asked

"No Peter you aren't good at being civil with humans" Derek said as he tried to entertain Atticus with his phone

"She's not going back there!" Peter yelled

"He's not even going to see me off he's going to England soon so the nurses at Eichen House are picking me up" Malia said

"Then get your stuff when he leaves and stay with us for a while" Derek said "We have plenty room and your dad will never guess that you're here"

"I can really stay here?" Malia asked

"Of course you're family" Derek said "And Cora's so tired of being the only girl in here"

"Thank you-"

"Malia where have you been?" Stiles asked as he entered the loft with Stiles and his mother

"I was at home" Malia said before kissing Stiles on the lips "I'm moving in here" she said

"You're what?" Stiles asked

"Don't bother trying to talk her out of it it's either us or Eichen House" Peter said

"Eichen House? He's sending you back?" Stiles asked

Malia nodded "Well I'm glad you're not going anywhere" Scott said "Are you staying to get your letter?"

"What letter?"

"Your medical letter" Stiles said

"Oh yeah I'll stay" Malia said

"Great I guess we'll start with you then" Melissa said

Derek put Atticus down and let him run around the loft to get his energy out. Derek put some oreos on the table for the toddler.

"Those are for the baby not you" Derek said as he watched Malia, Scott, Stiles, and Peter help themselves to some cookies.

"Malia you don't spend a lot of time in dirt or other people's blood do you?" Melissa asked while filling out a sheet

"No not really I don't get it in my mouth or anything" Malia said

"Good and you're not eating dead or alive animals in the woods anymore?"

"No I never did that" Malia said

"Malia I saw you" Stiles said

"I just killed it" Malia said

"Okay well I don't think you need a tetnus shot since you seem fine right now. But I am going to take a blood sample" Melissa said before taking out her medical box. "If you could just take your jacket off and pull one of your arms out your shirt"

"Wait what exactly are you doing to me?" Malia asked

"You don't remember getting these as a kid?" Cora asked

"I didn't go to the doctor as a kid because I never got sick and when I got hurt I would heal" Malia said

"They didn't noticed the healing?" Peter asked as he lifted Atticus into his arms. Atticus is falling asleep.

"No not really" Malia said as she took her jacket off

"Okay so Malia this shouldn't hurt very much but I'm going to put this syringe in your arm and I'm going to take some blood okay?" Melissa asked

"Okay" Malia said

"Derek where's his bed?" Peter asked

"I had to throw it out you can put him on the couch for now" Derek said "He won't be so sleepy in a second"

"See it doesn't even hurt" Stiles said as he watched Malia get blood drawn

"It feels weird" Malia said

Atticus was next Melissa took off Atticus's pants just to get ready for his shots He's sitting on Derek's lap. "Is he eating healthy?" Melissa asked

Before Derek could say yes everyone said "No"

"Damn I thought you guys were my friends" Derek said

"What is he eating Derek?" Melissa asked as she lifted Atticus's shirt and checked his heart.

"A bit of everything" Derek said

"Not one vegetable or fruit just microwavable burgers or pizza" Cora tattled

"Derek there are plenty of organic markets where you can buy him real food. I'm only giving him four shots and I'm going to take a blood sample"

"For the first one I need you to lift his sleeve. It shouldn't hurt much for him if he still has the pacifier" Melissa said before taking the cap off a needle and rubbing Atticus's arm with alcohol.

Atticus didn't even notice the needle and said nothing when it entered his arm. "Good job" Derek said

Melissa put a band aid on Atticus's arm before moving onto his legs. Atticus whimpered during the second one but the third one just pissed him off.

Derek held Atticus tightly as the boy began wailing. Atticus's eyes began to change into their beta gold color and his face slowly started to change. If Derek wasn't so strong the toddler would've broke free from him easily.

"Just two more sweetie" Melissa said as she gave Atticus one more shot in his leg

"Ow!" Atticus screamed

"It's almost over Atticus" Derek said

"I need you to keep his arm still and hold his legs down with your leg" Melissa said as he lifted Atticus's sleeve and rubbed alcohol on his other arm.

Derek held Atticus and winced as the boy screamed louder as Melissa drew blood. "No Dada!" he yelled

"It's okay its over. Look all over" Derek said when Melissa put a band aid on him

Atticus cried into Derek's shoulder and Derek rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Why is he still crying?" Derek asked after two minutes of his wailing

"Here let me see him" Peter said as he took Atticus from Derek and patted his back a few times and Atticus began to cough the toddler has pleam in his throat. Eventually Atticus did stop crying in Peter's arms.

"He was choking on his spit" Peter said as he gave the sleeping toddler back to Derek

Derek laid Atticus down on his bed and covered him with the blankets.

"So he may get a bit of a fever while fighting off the virus's he should be okay though. If he gets really bad put him in a bath of ice water" Melissa said

"Okay" Derek said "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Scott don't be home to late" Melissa said before leaving the loft

"So it looks like the Berserkers are going to keep coming and we don't have a lot of leads on Kate because no one has heard from Braeden"

"I should call her" Derek said

"Tomorrow we should leave school early. I think we'll find something" Scott said "Alison can't come out she's grounded but Kira will be there"

"And I should go home and get my stuff" Malia said "And I can't come to school tomorrow because the nurses will probably look for me there when they see that I'm not at home"

"I'll take you" Stiles said

After Malia, Stiles, and Scott left Atticus woke up. Cranky after getting poked with needles. "Dada" Atticus whined as he walked over to Derek with his arms up

Derek picked him up "You feel sick?" I asked

Atticus shook his head no. "So I guess you'll have to go to the market tomorrow for some food for him" Peter said

"Or we can just order from a vegan restaurant for him" Derek said "No wait can't you just order groceries online now? We'll just do that"

"God forbid you step foot in a market" Cora said

"Until then you can have a grill cheese" Derek said as he got bread cheese and butter from the fridge.

Cora held Atticus who's sucking on his pacifier while Derek made the grilled cheeses. "Oh my gosh why do you put so much butter on the bread?" Cora asked

"It's better that way" Derek said

"Well don't give Atticus that one" Cora said "Tell your daddy you want to be strong when you grow up"

Atticus laid his head on Cora's shoulder. "Fine I won't put butter on his" Derek said

After making sandwiches for everyone Derek put Atticus on counter to let him eat.

After taking one bite of the grilled cheese Atticus made a funny face. Derek smirked "You don't like that dry sandwich huh? No butter sucks doesn't it?" Derek asked

"He's probably not used to so much cheese" Peter said

"Here" Derek said as he handed Atticus some of his sandwich. Cora sighed "At least he's active"

"Mmmmm that one taste way better doesn't it?" Derek said as he gave Atticus his sandwich

Derek made two sandwiches so he didn't mid sharing. "He's eating both of them" Cora said as she watched the toddler dig in to his food.

"He was hungry he barely touched his breakfast this morning"

"Baba?" Atticus asked when he finished his food

"Say please" Derek said

"Please" Atticus said

Derek fillled Atticus's sippy cup with milk. Cora caught bought some yesterday.

"Tank you" Atticus said before drinking from his sippy cup

"Your welcome" Derek said "He's being good today"

"Probably because he's used to this place now" Peter said

"So where is Malia going go sleep? On the couch?" Cora asked

"It turns into a bed so why not?" Peter said "She sleeps on the couch at Stiles's house right?"

"No she sleeps in his bed with him" Derek said

"And the father is okay with that?" Peter asked

"Of course he is" Derek said

Malia walked into the loft with a backpack on her back and a smaller backpack and a large bowl in her hands.

"What's the bowl for?" Derek asked

"My cereal I brought" Malia said

"You didn't need to bring food" Peter said

"Stiles took me grocery shopping because he said there's no food in the fridge and the food that is in the fridge you all claim for each toher" Malia said

"We do not" Peter said

"Yes you do. Derek locked the soft serve machine in his personal safe because I used it once" Cora said

"Without permission" Derek said as he put Atticus in his bouncer

Malia rolled her eyes and filled the fridge with her food. "Well the only thing I'll claim is my cereal you guys can have everything else"

"I would claim all of it Malia. Cora's a real beast when it comes to food" Derek teased

"Shut up Derek" Cora said "That's you and Peter all the way"

"Well you eat it you pay for it" Malia said

Two hours later Derek's playing video games with Malia who after spending so much time with her gamer boyfriend is familiar with all the cheat codes and fight combinations. Atticus is on Derek's lap and Cora is cooking chili while Peter is searching for Kate with Chirs Argent.

"I win" Malia said

"No you cheated" Derek said

"You cheated the last time you won" Malia said

"Poo poo" Atticus said

"Poo poo? Well I did it last time so why don't you ask Auntie Cora?" Derek asked

Atticus slid off of Derek's lap and walked over to Cora who's stirring the chili in a pot. He patted his auntie's leg.

"I can't change you Atticus tell your Daddy to stop being lazy" Cora said

"Lea" Atticus said walking over to Malia

"Fine I'll change you" Malia said

"How do you not cringe while doing that?" Derek asked

Malia shrugged "It doesn't bother me" she said as she put a new diaper on Atticus.

"Derek you need to get Atticus some baby stuff" Cora said from the kitchen "He doesn't even have a high chair and now he doesn't have a bed. He has one toy-"

"Okay I'll order it now" Derek said

"Derek he won't let me put his pants back on" Malia said

"He's fine its hot in here anyway" Derek said as he grabbed one of Atticus's shirts from the couch after putting Atticus on his lap

Derek took Atticus's shirt off and attempted to put a black and white Mickey Mouse pajama top on Atticus but the toddler refused.

"Put the shirt on at least" Derek said as he slipped the shirt on the boy

Atticus tried to get the shirt off but his arms are too short. He gave up and climbed onto Malia's lap and looked through her phone.

"So he has three diapers left so he'll need those…and you said a high chair too right Cora?" Derek asked

"Yes" Cora said

"I might as well get him a bed too" Derek said as he ordered Atticus more items. Out of no where Braeden text Derek

**Heading over now. Did you miss me?**

"Shit!" Derek yelled at he got up

Atticus who was calm began to cry. "Derek what the hell was that?" Malia asked

"Braeden is on her way over here and she doesn't know about him!" Derek yelled

"Well you can tell her when she gets over here" Cora said as she put the chili into four bowls

Derek pulled his phone out his pocket and took Atticus with his free hand. "Stop crying" Derek said as he bounced Atticus a little bit.

As soon as Atticus put his pacifier in his mouth and calmed down Derek snapped a picture of him with his phone and sent it to Braeden.

Braeden texted back **Cute. Is this you? **

Derek bit his lip and wrote back **He's my son**

Derek cursed under his breath when he got no response from Braeden but he didn't have much time to be upset when Braeden burst through the front door…..

**Sorry for the slow update. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek

"You have a son? So you lied to me?" Braeden asked as she stormed inside house. Derek once made a joke and asked Braeden if you has children she said no and asked Derek the same and Derek not knowing about Atticus said no

"I didn't know I had a son until about a week ago"

"What?"

Derek told Braeden everything from lying about going to rehab to Mexico. "I'm not saying you need to raise him too. I understand if kids aren't your thing and….and I understand of you want to break up with me-"

Braeden's laugh cut Derek off "I don't want to break up with you Derek. I love you"

"So you're not made that I got a girl pregnant two years ago?" Derek asked

"He's two? He looks so young. Hi" Braeden said approaching Derek and Atticus

Atticus smiled at Braeden. "You look just like your Daddy" Braeden said

"He's also a handful" Derek said

Atticus gave Derek a grin "Yes I'm talking about you you're a handful" Derek said

"He's cute. Who's this?" She asked gesturing to Cora

"That's my little sister I told you about . Cora this is Braeden"

"Hi Braden are you staying for dinner? Were having chili"

"Sure. Hi Malia" she said

"Hi. Where have you been Derek's been really worried"

"I was looking for someone" Braeden said

"Who Kate?" Derek asked as he put Atticus down

"No the Desert Wolf" Braeden said

"Are you going to kill her? I don't know if Derek told you this but she's my mother" Malia said

"I'm just going to find her. You all can help"

"Derek this is hot so make sure he doesn't spill it all over himself" Cora said as she put food on the coffee table

"Thank you Cora" Derek said as he put Atticus on couch

"Hot" Atticus said after dipping his finger in his chili

"Yeah hot don't touch it yet" Derek said as he wiped Atticus's hands off

After dinner Atticus went to bed in Cora's room with her and Derek and Braden got some alone time in his room.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Derek said as he lifted Braden into his arms before kissing her roughly

"Why don't you show me?" Braeden whispered before taking her shirt off

TWO HOURS LATER:

Derek woke up in the middle of the night to hear Atticus crying. He went into Cora's room to see her trying to calm Atticus down.

"It's okay I'll take him" Derek said after rubbing his face "Go back to sleep" he said before kissing his sister's forehead and leaving

"Why are you crying?" Derek asked Atticus as he checked the toddler's diaper. He's wet. "You want some milk?"

Atticus nodded as Derek took him downstairs to see Stiles sitting on the futon with Malia in his lap sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Derek whispered

"She couldn't sleep without me" he said

"She's so attached to you" Derek said as he laid Atticus on the floor and untapped his diaper.

"I can't wait till your toilet comes" Derek said as he wiped Atticus down

"Does Peter know you're here?" Derek asked

"No"

"Well,you better hope he doesn't because he'll wake up everyone in this house-"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Peter yelled from the top of the stairs.

Now not only did he wake up everyone in the house but he scared Atticus and the poor boy went back into hysterics.

"Got dammit Peter" Derek said as he picked up Atticus and brought him to the kitchen before giving him a sippy cup full of vanilla nutrient milk.

"What's going on?" Cora asked sleepily as she came downstairs in a large t-shirt and black shorts. Braeden is behind her dressed in Derek's t-shirt.

"Stiles decided to break in to my house"

"Peter I asked him to come here" Malia said as she ran her fingers through her hair

"Well it's time for him to leave Stiles go" Peter barked

"I was just leaving" Stiles said before kissing Malia on the lips and leaving to loft.

"You scared me" Cora said

"I'm sorry, everyone can go back to sleep" Pete said

"Is he okay?" Braden asked Derek who's rubbing Atticus's back hoping the boy will go to sleep soon.

"He's fine Peter just scared him" Derek said

"I wouldn't have if Stiles wasn't in my house in the middle of the night"

"Correction. This is _my _house" Derek said "And if Malia can't sleep and wants him with her she can have him here"

Derek ended staying up with Atticus for two hours because the boy wouldn't go back to sleep until then. He has a sleeping baby on his chest and his sleeping girl friend at his side.

When she woke up Braeden was gone and there was a note at his side.

_Duty called but I'll see you soon _

_Love you x_

_B _

Atticus sat up on Derek's chest and smiled "Hi Daddy!" he said

"Hello Atticus. You're in a good mood. Let's get some breakfast" Derek said as he lifted Atticus up with him. He's dressed in sweatpants and Atticus in nothing but his diaper he found a way to get his shirt off last night.

"Derek why isn't he dressed?" Cora asked from the table she's eating some Cheerios and Malia is sitting next to her eating her cinnamon toast crunch from her gigantic bowl.

"He doesn't like clothes" Derek said as he put Atticus on the counter and made the toddler a bowl of Cheerios. "Put some bananas in the cereal" Cora said

"That's gross" Derek said as he added some milk to the cereal

"No it's good I've done it before" Malia said

Derek put some bananas in Atticus's cereal and Atticus loved it.

Derek heated up a breakfast sandwich for himself in the microwave just as Peter came downstairs .

"Good morning" Peter said "Look who's eating healthy today" he said as he ran his fingers through Atticus's hair

"Someone's car is pulling up outside" Malia said before taking a other bite of her cereal "What if it's the nurses from Eichen House?"

"That's impossible your dad doesn't know where I live" Derek said as he peaked outside the window

"It's Lydia…and Alison and Kira. Malia what did you do?"

Malia shrugged "It could be about you" Malia said "Is Scott there?" Cora asked

"Nope" Derek said before the three teen burst into the loft

"I got a message and someone's going to die" Lydia said

"Who?" Peter asked

"You…or Cora and Kate knows-"

"What do you mean Cora? Kate should have nothing against her!" Derek said

"Well keep each other safe tonight. Malia you're not off the hook either only you and Derek can shape shift like Talia could and you have better control. Kate is coming and she knows about Atticus"Lydia said

"How?" Malia asked

"We don't know but she told my father she knows last night" Alison said

"We have to be ready so all of us aren't going to school today. Stiles and Scott should be here soon" Kira said

"Well if they're coming here Cora Malia I want you two to get dressed in more clothes then that" Peter said

Malia and Cora are both in big shirts and shorts.

"Stiles has seen me in a lot less" Malia said. Cora laughed.

"Please put on some clothes. I'm going on a run" Peter said before leaving

"You're not going to get dressed are you?" Derek asked as he handed Atticus a sippy cup of water

"Yeah when they pull up in the drive way" Malia said "Oh here they come!" Malia said before running upstairs

"I'll be back" Cora said as she left the kitchen

Derek picked up Atticus. "You need clothes on" Derek said before tickling Atticus's bare stomach

Atticus laughed from behind his sippy cup and moved Derek's hand away his claws are out

"Damn Atticus I was playing with you" Derek said while he put Atticus down

Lydia picked him up "Let's get clothes on you before you get sick" she said

"Help yourselves to the television, I'm going to take a shower" Derek said

The group waited for Kate for two hours, Atticus is asleep. And the rest of them are playing poker. Surprisingly Alison is winning.

"I know she's cheating" Derek said

"I'm just lucky" Allison said

"I wouldn't say that Allison" Kate said from behind them with ten Berserkers next to her

"I told you I was coming Derek" she said

**I'll repost faster next time I promise! **

**What would you guys if another baby was throw into the mix? I was thinking about Cora or Peter getting a surprise bundle of joy? Atticus is looking pretty bored don't you think?**

**-Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek

_How did she get in here? And where the hell is Peter? _Derek thought as he got up and stood in front of Atticus's playpen

Derek's eyes flashed to their beta color and his face began to change when a Berserker charged at him and the rest of them charged at the others.

"I'm not only here for you Derek. I want Scott-"

"You're taking him Kate!" Allison yelled waking Atticus up the toddler began to cry.

"Oh yes I am" Kate said before growling loudly and lounging at Cora. Know that got Derek's attention turned on the Berserker he was fighting and Kira did her best to fight it off.

Derek grabbed Kate's hair and pulled her off of Cora who she managed to slice in the neck. It go in deeply though and Cora got right back up and fought against another Berserker

After ten minutes of fighting the team was losing the Berserkers didn't stop Malia managed to kill one with Kira and Cora's help but Allison realized if Kate gets hurt the rest of them might react.

Allison took a silver arrow out her bag and launch it at Kate. It went right through Kate's stomach and everything froze. The Berserkers stopped but it didn't any good because with everyone's eyes on Kate they didn't realize a Berserker run to Atticus's playpen and toss it across the room.

"Atticus!" Derek yelled before running to his son. A Berserker got in his way of course and twisted his arm.

"Derek-" Cora was cut off when she is stabbed by Berserker in the stomach. Kira tried to help but was sent flying across the room with Scott.

Kate smirked while pulling the silver arrow out her stomach and running away. The Berserkers stopped and followed her.

No one bothered to run after her. Everyone was stabbed at least once.

Derek got up as his arm began to heal and ran to his son. Atticus has a small trail of blood running down his forehead. The bang on his head made him pass out.

"He's breathing" Derek said as he limped over to the couch and laid Atticus down. "Cora are you healing?" Derek asked

"What happened?" Peter asked as she walked in the loft through the front door

"You.. You knew this was going to happen?" Scott asked Peter

"I knew Kate was in the area but I didn't think she'd attack with Atticus here" Peter said "She shouldn't have anything against a two year old. Let me help-"

"No! Why don't you call Dr. Deaton?" Derek said while lifting his sister up into his arms

Dr. Deaton patched everyone up and Chris came to pick up Alison and take Kira, Lydia and Scott home. Stiles stayed and Peter only allowed it because Malia wanted him to stay very bad.

"He'll be fine" Dr. Deaton said to Derek while handing him Atticus. "Make sure he eats when he wakes up"

"I will thank you" Derek said

Cora is sleeping upstairs in her room and Malia is upstairs with Stiles in Peter's room. Peter hopes they're sleeping

"Thank you again" Peter said as Dr. Deaton left

"Derek I understand you're mad at me-"

"Mad at you? I hate you right now Peter. What if Kate killed us all? What if she killed Malia?"

"Don't say that-"

"You're so selfish. I thought you were done with that" Derek said before taking Atticus to his room

THE NEXT MORNING:

Derek came downstairs with Atticus to the kitchen to see Cora and Malia having cereal.

"Hey. You guys feeling better?" Derek asked

"Yeah" Malia said "Where's Peter?"

"He's asleep I think. I don't really care"

"You're still mad at him?" Malia asked

"Of course I am. He should've been fighting with us"

"But it wouldn't have made a big difference-"

"Malia you are his daughter. We're his family and we need to there for each other"

"We aren't there for each other though!" Malia said "Your mom erased Peter's memories and didn't even think about how I would end up"

"She had a lot of reason for doing that Malia. We talked about this" Cora said

"I probably would've ended up better than how I am now"

"You really think so? Being raised by Peter?"

"Anything would beat being raised not knowing what you are and killing innocent people who had no idea" Malia said

Before Derek could answer her there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who ever just knocked on the door ran away very fast" Malia said

"Here sit with your cousin real quick" Derek said as he handed Atticus to Malia and went to the door.

"Oh helllllllll noooo" Derek said while looking down at the little girl in front of him. She looks a lot like Malia but she has Cora's nose and lips. She has Malia's dirty blonde hair that almost reaches her waist and Cora's auburn and brown eyes. She looks about Atticus's age and she's dressed in a purple sweater with jeans and converse. There's a letter around her neck and a backpack on her back.

A little girl began to cry. "Daddy!" she cried

"How many girls did you knock up Derek?" Malia asked as she joined him at the door with Atticus on her hip. Atticus is enjoying some pizza crust.

"She looks like you Malia. What have you been doing?"

"The only person I've had sex with Stiles" Malia said "And we still like just met"

"She's mine" Cora said as she walked over to the crying girl

"It didn't think this would ever come back to me but when I was away I was raped by another werewolf I think and I gave birth eight months later…. That was when I didn't call because I didn't want you guys to know…..to know that I was giving her up. I left her at some wealthy family's doorstep" Cora said with her head down. Tear streaming down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked

"I didn't know where to start" Cora said "And I wasn't ready to be a mother. She's not even two yet her birthday would be in two months I think"

"Baby?" Atticus said pointing to the little girl

"Yes a baby like you" Malia said as she Atticus down and took the letter hanging from the little girls neck by a string.

"It says Dear Cora Hale. We know she's yours because we had this baby tested. We don't know who you think you are giving us this baby but this child is the devils spawn. Her eyes change color and she growls at us like a dog. She's yours take care of her now we don't want her she almost killed our son. We named her Lea she's twenty-two months now and she'll be twenty-three months on the 30th of November. The money in the envelope should help you out" Malia pulled out a one hundred dollar bill from the envelope and gave it to Cora.

"Hi Lea" Cora said as she picked up the scared little girl.

"Look at your cousin" Derek said to Atticus as he picked him up. "Pizza" Atticus whined reaching towards the table

"That's what you notice?" Derek asked as he handed Atticus more pizza and put him on the table

"Peter is going to be so mad" Cora said

"Well this isn't Peter's house. He should be the one sleeping down here not Malia"

"Well when I go back home Peter can sleep down here and you can make a room for the babies" Malia said

"Or we can take all that stuff out of the picture room and put it down here" Derek said

The picture room is full of drawings and old pictures of the Hale family. When Derek was alone that is where he always was.

Cora got Brooklyn to stop crying and fall asleep just by rocking her for two minutes.

"She's really cute" Cora said as she laid Lea down on the couch and took her backpack off

"Oh shit. I forgot I have to go pick up all the stuff I ordered" Derek said "Come on Atticus" he said as he picked up his son and put his sweater on

"I'll come with you. There are only three bottles, a pacifier, a blanket, and her passport and birth certificate in here" Cora said "Malia do you mind staying here and watching out for Peter?"

"No" Malia said

"Thank you" Cora said as she gathered Lea in her arms.

Derek and Cora put Atticus and Lea in the front seat of the large cart. Lea has a pacifier in her mouth and is looking around Target and Atticus is occupied with Derek's phone watching some Mickey Mouse show. Derek put Atticus's items in his car.

"They're being really good" Cora said

"Just the calm before the storm Cora. She looks like she's about to cry" Derek said while looking down at Lea

"They need car seats and food. And Lea needs clothes" Cora said as she ran her fingers through Lea hair. The little girl is starting to warm up to her mother a little. Something seems familiar to her.

"Mama?" Lea asked pointing to Cora

"Yes I'm Mama now" Cora said as they walked over to the car seats.

Cora picked out a black and pink one for Lea and Derek got Atticus a blue one. "Okay lets spilt up" Cora said "I'm going to get her clothes you get food. And healthy food I mean it"

"You're going to leave me with Lea?" Derek asked

"She'll be fine" Cora said before walking away

"Mickey" Lea said while leaning towards Atticus to see the show

"No!" Atticus yelled and moved away from Lea

"Hey share with your cousin" Derek said as he made his way to the frozen food aisle

Atticus turned away from Lea. "No let her see it too or I'm taking it away" Derek said when Lea began to cry and reach for the phone

Derek took the phone from Atticus when he wouldn't budge and of course Atticus started crying too.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" Derek asked himself as he gave Lea the phone and picked Atticus up and held him with his free hand and pushed the cart with the other. Atticus stopped crying when Derek picked him up.

"You have to share Atticus" Derek said as she put some chicken nuggets in the cart before getting rice form the grain section and pasta.

Derek was in the fruit section when Cora came back with clothes in her basket. "Oh you did good" Cora said as she looked through the cart.

Derek's phone began to ring. "Can I have this real quick?" Derek asked Lea as he put Atticus back in the cart and took his phone.

It was Braeden. Derek answered "Hey I'm at the house with Malia" she said

"Great we'll be back in a little in twenty minutes. Atticus needed a few things"

Braeden and Malia helped Derek and Cora put the toddler beds together along with the highchairs while Lea and Atticus watch television from the new play pens.

"So are you still going through with the daycare thing?" Braden asked as she put the tray on the highchair she and Malia are building

"Yes" Derek said "But only like three or two days a week"

"Where's Peter does he know about ?" Braden asked

"Yeah he knows. He left after I told him" Malia said

"What do you mean he left?" Derek said

"He said he had some business to attend to and then he left" Malia said

"Do you know where he could be going?"

"He mumbled something about a social worker"

"For who? For you?" Cora asked

Malia shrugged "Probably".

"Cora have you thought about going to college?" Braden asked

"Yes. I really want to be a teacher. Like a gym teacher" Cora said

"That's good Cora" Derek said

Out of no where both Atticus and Lea started crying and Derek thought Atticus was loud, together those two shook the house.

"What's the matter with them?" Braeden asked

"Probably hungry" Derek said as he got up and picked up Atticus with one hand and Lea with the other. Atticus began to quiet down but Lea just got louder.

"Oh my goodness" Cora said as she took Lea "Uncle Derek and I are gonna make some food"

"I want cereal" Malia said as she went to the fridge to get milk

"Can you hold him? He needs milk" Derek asked Braeden

"Of course" Braeden said as she took Atticus from Derek. Atticus stopped crying then and ran his fingers through Braeden's hair. Derek smirked "He's such a charmer when it comes to the ladies"

"You're such a cutie" Braeden said "You have your Daddy's smile"

"Baba" Atticus whined while turning to Derek who's turning the cap on his sippy cup. "Here" Derek said as he handed it to Atticus

"He's still not on a schedule?" Braeden asked

"Nope. Were still working on that"

"No you're not" Malia said as she walked to the counter with Lea who's cuddled into the crook of Malia's neck with one hand and her cereal in a smaller bowl with the other.

"She seems to like you more than Cora Malia" Derek said

"Maybe because I gave her some cereal" Malia said as she put her cereal down and sat down at the table with Lea

"Derek boil some water please" Cora said

"For what?" Derek asked

"For the pasta I'm about to make" Cora said

"Pasta? They aren't going to wait that long. Here's what I'll do I'll throw this and this in the oven and _you _can put some water in a pot for these" Derek said as he put the frozen chicken nuggets and waffle fries out the freezer along with some frozen peas and corn.

"My daughter is not eating that" Cora said

"Cora you ate the hell out of this stuff when we were kids" Derek said as he opened the oven

Cora rolled her eyes "Fine" she huffed

"You're harder to feed than Atticus" Malia said as she fed Lea some cereal and the toddler took one bite form the front of the spoon only.

"Atticus eats like a grown man" Cora said

"Me?" Atticus asked while he handed Braden his empty sippy cup

"Yes you" Braden said

"Are you really taking a video of them eating?" Derek asked Cora. Lea and Atticus are eating their food at the counter from their high chairs that hook to tables or counters. Braeden is sitting with Derek at the table eating and Stiles came earlier to take Malia out. Peter still has not come back.

"They're so cute" Cora said

"Yes they are" Peter said as he entered the house

"Where have you been?" Derek asked as he put more chicken nuggets on Atticus's plate

"Tate and I met with a social worker… and we came to an agreement" Peter said with a smile

"What agreement?" Cora asked

"He gave me sole custody of Malia" Peter said

"He just gave her to you? You think she'll be happy about that?" Cora asked

"Yes of course" Peter said

"The father that took care of her for nine years, the same father that doesn't even know where she is right now gave you custody without speaking to her about it first. You think that will make her happy?" Derek asked

"Now that you say it that way I don't think so" Peter said "You should probably talk to a social worker too. About Atticus, you don't even have his birth certificate"

"I don't need to think about that right now. I need to think about when Kate is going to strike next. It'll be harder to protect ourselves and take care of the next threat with two babies under our roof"

"So what're you proposing?" Peter asked

"I'm proposing that you move out and go take care of Kate" Derek said

**We need a little break form Peter don't we? What does everyone think of Lea? Any ideas for what's to come next? Pre-school? Malia babysitting? Derek going to job interviews? More Braeden?**

**Let me know in the comments!**

**-Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

Malia

Now that Cora and Derek have been raising their kids in the house for two weeks well and the kids are sort of on a schedule. Peter is looking for Kate and he's going to get an apartment of his own because his room is the babies room and the picture room will be Malia's.

Cora and Derek have and to go to a daycare interview and they both have job interviews to go to for a restaurant and they need to go shopping for decorations for the babies room. So they hired Malia to babysit.

Atticus who's behaving so well this afternoon for Malia is playing with his toy trucks in front of the television which is playing Madagascar and Lea is crying in her playpen to be picked up. Atticus is dressed in white sweatpants and a Monsters Inc shirt and Lea is dressed in a pink and white sweatpants suit and her hair is up in two buns.

"Okay I'm walking as fast I can" Malia said as she walked over to Lea's playpen and picked her up. Lea stopped crying.

"You really do like me" Malia said "Okay you two need to eat and I can't heat up your food with you clinging to me like this"

"Paci" Lea whined

"No you're gonna eat" Malia said as she handed Lea her blanket and rubbed her back.

"Atticus" Malia said

Atticus looked up at her with a smile "Hi!" he said

"Hello" Malia said with a laugh "You want food?"

Atticus nodded before turning his attention back to his trucks. "Can I put you down?" Malia asked Lea as she put the toddler down. Lea sat on the floor and watched Malia as she heated up the chicken sandwiches Cora made the night before.

Malia put grapes, yogurt, and chips of the kids plates before picking up Lea and putting her in her high chair. "Tank you" Lea said

"You're welcome. Atticus come eat" Malia said. Atticus ran over to his high chair and Malia lifted him up and put him in it.

Malia filled Atticus's and Lea's sippy cups with milk when they finished. "Pee pee" Lea said

"You have to go to the toilet?"

Lea shook her head yes. Both babies are potty training and Atticus is very stubborn and doesn't like the sit on the potty but Lea who hates being changed has peed in the potty three times now.

As soon as Malia lifted Lea the toddler began to cry. She wet herself. "Okay lets change you stop crying" Malia said as she laid Lea down and changed her diaper.

"You're too loud Lea! Here put this in your mouth" Malia said getting frustrated while slipping Lea's pacifier in her mouth and the toddler began to quiet down.

When Malia finished she laid Lea in her playpen while she changed Atticus's diaper and Atticus laid still for her.

Malia gave them their sippy cups and as usual Malia was their mattress. For some reason both babies love to lay on Malia. Atticus is laying on his back across Malia's lap and Lea is on Malia's chest with her legs wrapped tightly around Malia's waist.

"You two are very cute" Malia said while rubbing Lea's back and Atticus's stomach. Eventually both toddlers fell asleep and Malia laid them down in their playpens and then cleaned up a bit.

As usual Atticus woke up an hour early crying for Derek. "Wan Daddy!" Atticus cried as Malia picked him up from his playpen and reached down with her free hand to get his pacifier.

"He's coming back soon Atticus" Malia said "It's okay. Please don't wake Lea up"

Malia changed Atticus's dirty diaper before rocking him around the living room and rubbing his back. Atticus went back to sleep and Malia just held him until Lea woke up.

"Lets go to the park" Malia said as she put Atticus down on the couch and picked Lea up from her playpen. "You had a good nap huh?" Malia said as she laid Lea down on the couch and pulled her pants down to change her diaper. Lea didn't put up a fuss.

Malia put Atticus's sweater and demin jacket on him and then she put Lea's denim jacket on over her sweater. Derek bought a double stroller for the two of them. Malia handed the babies a small bag of chips to occupy them in the stroller.

Cora texted Malia **How are the babies? Are they being good?**

**Great actually I'm taking them to the park**

**Make sure you watch them Atticus is a runner and so is Lea**

Malia took them to park. It's pretty much empty right now and Malia let out Atticus first who ran inside quickly and picked up Lea.

"Go play" Malia said as she put Lea down and the toddler ran off towards the slide

Playing definitley got Lea and Atticus's energy out they were half asleep during the ride home

Derek

Atticus ran to Derek when he came home with Cora. "Daddy!" Atticus said before Derek lifted him up into his arms

"Hey buddy. We got jobs!" Derek said

"The pizza thing?" Malia asked as she handed Lea to Cora

"Yep and they'll both be in daycare while we work so you and Stiles can do whatever you want"

"Are you watching them because I have school tomorrow" Malia said

"They have daycare tomorrow. So hopefully they'll be good" Derek said as he put Atticus down

"How was Lea?" Cora asked

"She was good. She cried a few times but she pooped on the toilet today"

Cora made a face "I didn't want to miss that. Did you take a picture?"

"Hell no I didn't take a picture. She got a ice pop though" Malia said "Which mad Atticus mad because I followed your rules and told him no and he got upset but he got over it when we played with the trucks"

"Well if it gets out of hand you have to punish him because they've both been having to many fits and getting away with it"

Malia got the night off and spent the night with Stiles at his house leaving Cora and Derek to figure out the bedtime routine on their own.

Cora made roasted chicken with carrots, peas, and potatoes for dinner and there is ice cream for dessert only if they finish their vegetables.

"Eat your vegetables Atticus. You can't just ignore them" Derek said as his son tear into the chicken leg he got

Derek took Atticus's spoon and scooped up some peas and carrots and fed them to Atticus

Of course the boy made a face "Mmmmmm" Derek said. Now that Atticus is starting to get peculiar taste he isn't as much of a vegetable eater.

Lea isn't a fan of the vegetables either. Only the peas.

"I cream? Please?" Atticus asked when he finished his chicken, peas, and half his potatoes. He didn't want the carrots. Lea's plate looks about the same and she's pointing to the ice cream too.

"Pwease" Lea said

Cora and Derek looked at each other and shook their heads. "They barely tried the carrots"

"No you didn't finish your veggies so you don't get your ice cream. Come on time for a bath" Derek said as he wiped Atticus's face off

"I cream!" Atticus and Lea yelled

"Eat your veggies next time" Cora said as she picked up Lea who began to cry

Atticus frowned and tried to push his plate off the table. "No" Derek said sternly as he picked Atticus up and the toddler began to kick on him confused of why he's not getting dessert like usual.

Derek thought about what his mother or Talia would've done if he acted like this before he gave Atticus one swift quick swat on the bottom. "Stop it now. You didn't eat so you don't get ice cream"

"You sit right there and when you want to stop this tantrum you can come out" Cora said sternly as she put Lea in the corner while the toddler cried loudly over ice cream.

Derek wants to just give Atticus his pacifier but that won't teach him so he put him in the corner and let him calm down. Derek picked up Atticus when he was done.

"You can't scream and cry just because Daddy doesn't give you want you want okay?"

Atticus nodded. "Can you say sorry?"

"Sorry" Atticus sniffed before giving Derek a hug

"It's alright. Come on lets take a bath" Derek said as he brought Atticus downstairs. Cora picked up Lea when she calmed down and rubbed her back.

Derek grabbed Atticus a two piece set of batman pajamas , a diaper, and his pacifier (which keeps him quiet) before bringing Atticus to the bathroom attached to their bedroom and started the water.

Derek undressed Atticus then put him in the tub. Atticus whimpered he still hates water. "Atticus you're fine" Derek said

Derek dressed Atticus is his pajamas after he put baby lotion on him. After he put his grip socks on he picked Atticus up and took him downstairs.

Cora gave Lea her bath in the other bathroom and dressed her in disney princess footie pajamas before she braided her long hair down.

Cora and Derek let the babies play unitl nine when they started getting tired.

"Come on bed time" Cora said as she picked up Lea's who's rubbing her eyes

Atticus and Lea usually sleep through the night they both just wake up way to early for Cora and Derek.

Lea woke up crying at 5:30AM and her crying woke up Atticus.

Derek got up with a sigh. He and Cora take turns at night and its his turn tonight. "It's okay Lea" he groaned as she lifted up his niece and then his son

Derek took them downstairs after checking their diapers and finding them dry.

"You guys want some milk? To occupy you until you sleep?" Derek asked as he made sippy cups

"Baba" Lea whined "I know Lea its coming" Derek said

"Here you are" Derek said as he handed the kids their drinks and took them back upstairs before laying them in their toddler beds.

"Dada stay" Atticus said before Derek left

"You want me to sleep in here?" Derek asked

Atticus nodded. "Okay I'll be right back" Derek said before leaving the room to get his blanket and pillow. Derek got settled on the floor and Atticus got out of his bed and laid down on Derek's chest. Derek didn't care as long as he fell asleep. Lea's already asleep her sippy cup on the floor.

Cora

Cora had to take a picture of Atticus and Derek sleeping on the floor together when she went to get Lea who was wide awake.

"Good morning Lea" Cora said as she lifted her daughter up into her arms and kissed her cheek. "Come lets change you. You're going to day care today" she said as she laid Lea down on the changing table and unzipped her pajamas before changing her diaper. Cora dressed Lea in a white long sleeved sweater with Elmo on it and jeans with navy blue uggs.

"Good morning" Derek said as he got up holding Atticus. "So after we drop them off Braden and I are going out and tonight Malia said she'd help you get them to sleep while we have another meeting regarding Kate and now The Desert Wolf"

"Malia's not going?" Cora asked

"Yes but a little later" Derek said

Cora took Lea downstairs "Want some cheerios? With banana?" Cora asked Lea as she put her in her high chair

Derek came downstairs then dressed and Atticus is dressed in jeans with timberlands and a black long sleeved shirt and white sweater.

"I'm seriously not excited to leave at daycare" Cora said "She cries when I leave. She cries when Malia leaves. Imagine how hard she'll cry if I leave her for a long time?"

"They'll be fine there's toys and food all day long and she'll have her blanket and pacifier same with Atticus they'll be fine" Derek said as he put cereal in front of the babies

"I hope they'll fall asleep in the car so they won't even notice when we drop them off" Cora said

Cora zipped up Lea's pink little coat and picked her up before bringing her outside to the new black van and strapping her into her car seat.

"Here here stop whining please Daddy can't stand that" Derek said as he popped Atticus's favorite pacifier in his mouth. Lea already has hers.

Atticus fell asleep during the car ride to the daycare but Lea is wide awake. Cora can tell she's tired though.

"Mama will see you later" Cora said as she lifted Lea into her arms holding her diaper bag in her other hand. Derek is doing the same.

"Oh look who's awake" Derek said as Atticus lifted his head up from Derek's shoulder

Cora and Derek dropped off the diaper bags before going into the classroom. "Oh this looks so fun Lea" Cora said as she put Lea down and crouched down to her level

"Lea you and Atticus are going to play here for a few hours and then Mama's going to come back okay?" Cora asked

Lea doesn't really understand but pointed to the toys "Yes go play" Cora said and as soon as Lea turned around Cora stood up and Lea noticed

"No Mama!" Lea cried while running to Cora.

"Oh no Daddy no leave!" Atticus cried and clung to Derek's leg "Come on buddy its not that serious Daddy will be back"

"Oh honey" Cora said as she picked up Lea "It's okay. I'm coming back I promise here lets play" she said as she brought Lea over to a dollhouse and sat down with her in lap. Eventually Lea stood up and began to play by herself and she didn't even notice when Cora left.

"I promise I'll come back buddy" Derek said as he left Atticus to play with the trucks

"That went better than I thought it would" Derek said

"Yes it did" Cora agreed

Derek

"I missed you" Braeden said between kisses behind Derek's jeep. The went to dinner and a movie. "I missed you more" Derek said while wrapping his arms around Braeden's waist.

Braeden broke off the kiss "How was work? And dropping Atticus at daycare?"

"Great actually for both. Atticus cried a little but he was okay" Derek said

"Is he inside?" Braeden asked as they walked hand in hand towards Scott's house

"No Maia is helping put him and Lea to bed and we're preparing for Lea's second birthday. I'd love if you came to the party I'm sure Cora would too.

"Oh yeah of course I'd love to" Braeden said

Peter, Scott, Alison, Stiles, Kira, and Lydia are all in Scott's living room. "Please sit down we have a lot to discuss" Scott said

"There's a new threat" Scott said

"A new threat like what? And what happened with Kate?" Derek said as he sat down next to Braden on the floor

"She's not the threat right now. Not anymore. There's someone else and I'm glad Malia's not here right now because we think it might be her mother. Peter you said she's dangerous right?"

"Very dangerous very powerful and very cold. Like me" Peter said "Why isn't Malia here Derek?"

"She's at home. Helping out wi-"

"With taking care of _your _son" Peter said

"Not today please" Lydia said "People have started going missing and bodies have been found, does this desert wolf kill a lot of people?"

"She did when I was with her" Peter said "But who knows? Maybe she's looking for her daughter?"

"Do you have anything of hers? Something maybe Malia can smell to track her scent?" Stiles asked

"I can look" Peter said

"Just changing the subject a little I got paid a little more than usual and I rented out a cabin in Colorado for a week and a half. I think it would be nice if we all go and get away from all this for a little while" Braden said

"That would great" Scott said everyone nodded in agreement

**We have about two more chapters than in Epilogue left for this story. Thank you for all the support! Please request any ideas!**

**P.S. there's a wedding coming up!**


End file.
